fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:MtaÄ/TSOTL 13
23.8.2245 Die nächste Tag fängt mit einer Überraschung an! Die Qualifikationsprüfungen... Kna: ... stehen an! Durch diese legt ihr eure Qualifikation fest. Lest euch am besten mal dieses Blatt durch. „Ihr, die angehenden Kampfschullehrer legt bald eine eurer wichtigsten Prüfungen ab; die Qualifikationsprüfung. Dazu müsst ihr Qualifikationspapiere, kurz QPs, sammeln. Diese könnt ihr durch das besiegen von Papierhaltern erlangen. Diese gibt es fast überall im WB und in Mareilla im Norden. Je mehr QPs ihr erwerbt, umso höher ist eure Qualifikation. ...“ Yl: Kinai, du hast diese Prüfung doch auch gemacht. Kannst du uns einen Tipp geben? Kna: An eurer Stelle würde ich in der neu erbauten Prüfstelle in Garten-Feld anfangen. Die ist besonders für Anfänger geeignet. L: Nähere Infos gibt's vor Ort, oder? Kna: Ja. So machen sich Yoshol und Loopy nach Garten-Feld auf... ...doch früher am Morgen... Kor: Mal sehen, ob Post da ist.... Korasnos sieht Kammy in ihrem Zimmer... Kor: Schläft sie immernoch? ... ich lasse sie lieber schlafen. Na lass mal sehen... bah... Jahresrechnung... Hm... Hm... was?! Meine Hilfe wird benötigt?! ... von Marta? Heute wollte auch so einkaufen gehen... dann werd' ich heute eben in Alerna einkaufen... Korasnos überfliegt den Zettel nochmals... Kor: Teleportbarriere?! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Korasnos begibt sich auf den Weg nach Alerna... Kor: Diese Reise ist alleine ziemlich öde... und wen sollte ich schon mitnehmen? Korasnos pausiert seine Reise in Masura, als... Kor: Lingo? Was machst du denn hier? Li: Korasnos! Ich wollte gerade nach nach Alerna! Kor: Mit... Koffern? Willst du auswandern? Li: Ich will mich weiterbilden. Kor: Das geht doch im Welshuk-Bund auch! Li: In Alerna ist alles anders als hier! Ein anderes Bildungssystem als hier... dort gibt es immer zu wenig Lehrer, weil die Prüfungen so schwer sein sollen! Kor: Lingo... warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Li: Ich wollte euch überraschen... Agn: Lingo? Was machst du hier? Kor: ...m... passt auf! Die Fähre fährt gleich ab! Wenn wir nach Alerna wollen, müssen wir jetzt gehen, sonst ist die Fähre weg! Lingo und Agnes beeilen sich... und das Schiff fährt... K: Mmmh! Hab' ich gut geschlafen! Es ist so hell... Krah! Es ist schon Mittag! ?: Immernoch die Schlafmütze wie früher? K: Nein Karla, bin ich schon lang nicht mehr. ...Was machst du hier?!?! Kar: Muss ich einen Grund haben? K: Ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen... Kar: Und ich weiß genau, was du alles getan hast... K: Alles?... Kar: Wie läuft's mit Korasnos? K: Genau DAS HABE ICH NICHT VERMISST! Kar: Beruhige dich! K: AAH! ICH WERDE DEINE GEDANKEN BANNEN!! K..: Bann – Kar Kar: Kammarina! Kar..: Magiebarriere – K → Bann → \ Kar: Krieg dich ein! Krieg dich ein! Kar..: Feigenhieb – K K: Oooooh..... Kar: Ein Schattendämon... jetzt bin ich sicher... Kar..: Dames + Dinas + Lasec – K → ?/K ?: Nein!! Kar..: Generalbann - ? Kar: Kapsel! ?: ! Kar: Scheibe! K: ..? Kar: Bruch!! → Grellstes Licht erhellt die Umgebung! Der Dämon Herom ist gebannt! Kar: Und jetzt löst sich der Attackenbann... mit Nachhilfe! Kar..: LABvKse – K, G, Yl, L, FG, Fi Der Attackenbann ist gelöst! Kar: Kammy... ich gehe jetzt besser zurück. K: Kar.... Karla.... Kar: Ich werde dich bald wieder besuchen. Versprochen. Karla geht.... K: Was...... Moment! Wie spät ist es!? WAAS?! SO SPÄT SCHON?!!!! KRECHZ! Kar: Ich hoffe, damit ist dir geholfen.... Karla spürt eine seltsame Kraft, nachdem sie die Burg verlassen hat! Kar: Wer ist da?! ?: Du bist doch die Magierin, die Dämonen bannen kann? Kar: Ja...? ?: Und du bist doch Karla Günnah aus dem Jahr 1011! Kar: WAS?! DU WIRST MICH NIE BEKOMMEN! BLEIB WEG!!! ?: Gib dir keine Mühe.... es ist auch so zu spät... Kar: Dann sag mir... deinen Namen........ ?: Ich bin der schreckliche Kudaresch! Dein neuer Herr und Gebieter! Kar: Ja..... Kdr: Spürst du die Finsternis? Kar: Ja..... Kdr: Dann begrüße doch einmal deinen neuen Partner! Komm her, EGO! Ego: . Kar: Hallo Ego...... sagt, meine Hoheit, was soll ich als nächstes tun? Kdr: Befreie die drei schrecklichen Dämonen der Finsternis! Kar: Kein Problem...... Kdr: Und danach wirst du etwas für mich erledigen... L: Hier ist die erste Prüfstelle. Was ist mit deinen Attacken? Yl: Ich habe eine neue Attacke einstudiert. Und du? L: Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden... am liebsten würde ich ja die Attacken einsetzen, die ich vor dem KS II konnte... Yl: Was war da eigentlich? L: Komisch... ich habe keine Erinnerung von dieser Zeit gehabt... bis jetzt! Yl: Glaubst du, dass mit der Erinnerung auch die Attacken wieder da sind? L: Wer Weiß...? Aber wenn wir jetzt stärker sind, müssten die Attacken dann nicht auch stärker sein? Yl: Ich erinnere mich noch an etwas mit Fu.... Yl..: Fu(a) - ? KP+30 ?: Das ist die Attacke Fua, hab ich recht? L: Wer bist du? ?: Ich bin Midoow. L: Du kennst dich aber gut mit Attacken aus! Mw: Ich kenne fast alle Attacken durch meine Analyse-Attacke. Yl: Ist Analyse schwer zu lernen? Mw: Hmm... Also wer... L: Kannst du uns helfen, unsere alten und fast vergessenen Attacken wieder zu erlernen? Mw: Klar. (Wenn die wüssten...) Und Midoow half Yoshol und Loopy ihre vergessenen Attacken wieder aktiv zu machen, damit sie die erste Prüfstelle angehen können. L: Danke! Das sollte eine gute Übung für die Prüfstelle sein. Mw: Glaub ich nicht wirklich... L: Was meinst du damit..? Yl: Du bist doch nicht zufällig hier, oder? Mw: Ertappt. Ich leite die Garten-Feld Prüfungen. L: WAS? Yl: Dann kennst du ja alle unsere Attacken! Mw: Für einen solchen Fall ist vorgesorgt. Ich werde einfach meine Vertretung holen. Yl: Wann ist diese da? Mw: Das könnte ein Weilchen dauern... kommt am besten in ein paar Tagen wieder. Anstatt hier könnt ihr euch in Herdewaidt beweisen. Noch leicht vernebelt ziehen Loopy und Yoshol nach Herdewaidt. Yl: Muss man hier etwa warten? ?: Los! Der nächste, der scheitern will soll eintreten! L: Hört sich nicht gerade einladend an... Yl: Noch einer vor uns... ?: Pah! Ich hoffe der nächste ist stärker! ?,: Halt! Es darf nur ein Herausforderer eintreten. ... ?: Noch 2 übrig! Dann kann ich eine Pause machen! ?,: Als nächstes bitte die blaue Kutte. L: Ich habe auch einen Namen! ?,: Kenne ich nicht. Los jetzt! Loopy betritt Herdewaidt zum ersten Mal... L: Immer geradeaus... dann die Halle rechts... ! Das ist vielleicht eine Atmosphäre! Kna: Ja, da hast du recht, Loopy. L: Was machst du hier? Kna: Der Sprecher spricht völlig überzogen! Als ob ich ein Monster wäre! L: Moment mal... warum bist du noch mal hier? Kna: Ich prüfe hier! L: Was soll mich dazu bringen, dich zu besiegen? Kna: Das QP ist besonders hochrangig. Hat auch seinen Grund. L: Aber... Kna: Ich bewerte hier die Leistungen. In diesem Raum bin ich unverletzbar... Du solltest dich also anstrengen, um zu gewinnen! Ich denke ich sollte... L: Was solltest du? Kna: Ich setze das Limit meiner KP auf 400. Das sollte eine Herausforderung werden. L: Ich werde mich anstrengen! Kampf beginn! L: Ich habe meine alten Techniken wieder erlernt! Kna: Na da bin ich Mal gespannt! Und ich werde vor dem finalen Angriff aufhören. Fang an! L..: Barrade – L Kna: Das war ja zu erwarten... Kna..: Jumentega – L 50:2 25 89/114 L..: Walküre – Kna 12,16,13,15,21 77 323/400 Kna..: Micration – Kna L..: Wa... Kna: Wiederholungen sind nicht sehr verbessernd was den Punktestand betrifft... Ich lass dir Zeit. Denk dir was anderes aus! L: (Was soll ich jetzt machen? Walküre ist meine stärkste Attacke, aber... genau!) L..: Manacloie – Kna 70 253/400 Kna..: - L /114 L..: Wa... Kna: Hast du es schon vergessen? L: ! (Das waren meine stärksten Attacken... ich brauche etwas neues... ....) L..: ? - Kna → 4+0+0 = 4 X → Manacloie x4 = 280 0/400 Kna: Loopy! Was war das denn? L: Ich weiß nicht... Kna: Dann lass mich es dir erklären... du hast Apidale eingesetzt! L: Und was ist das? Kna: Ehm.... sie verstärkt den letzten Angriff um... irgendwas... ich weiß es nicht genau! Geh zur Bibliothek und such dir das Buch über Apidale heraus und lies es nach! L: Ein ganzes Buch gibt es über diese Attacke?! Kna: Ich würde dir empfehlen, die Attacke lieber nicht anzuwenden. Geh. L: ... Kna: Und Loopy... L: Ja? Kna: Sag Yoshol nichts. Geh durch den Hinterausgang oder warte dort, wo dich Yoshol nicht sieht. L: Nicht sehr gerne... aber wenn du es wünschst... Kna: Loopy! L: Was?! Kna: Du hast mich überzeugt. Dein QP von Herdewaidt. L: Sonst noch etwas? Kna: Das war wirklich alles. Bis dann... Loopy erlernt Apidale! ?: Wieder einer weniger! Gleich ist Schicht im Schacht! ?,: Der letzte für heute! Los jetzt! Ich bin weg. Yl: (Wo bleibt Loopy? Was ist das denn bloß für ein Gegner?! Da muss meine Geheimtechnik herhalten...) Yl..: Grundtier – Stufe 1 → Yoshol verwandelt sich in einen kugelförmigen Schattenball! Kna: Das ist das Grundtier des Schattens... gut, dass ich hier unverletzbar bin! Kampf beginn! Kna..: Anites – GYl → \ GYl..: Expandieren +1 Arm! Kna..: Kasemodemai – GYl+Anites GYl..: Schattengriff – Kna 14 ∞/∞ Kna..: Agomayin – GYl → Yl Der Prozess wurde von außen gebrochen! Kna: Das ist zugegeben schon etwas übertrieben gewesen, aber mir fiel nichts anderes ein.... doch allein eine solche Verwandlung ist schon bemerkenswert... na... die beiden sind gleich stark... Kinai trägt Yoshol hinaus in ein Gästezimmer Herdewaidts... und legt ihm das QP Herdewaidts auf den Tisch... Kna: Prüfungsschluss... schon Nachmittag... Hmmmm..... Kor: Wir sind endlich in Alerna angekommen... Agn: Ja, aber wir müssen noch ein Stückchen weiter. Kor: Lingo, wo willst du eigentlich unterrichten? Li: Ich werde wahrscheinlich auf den Archipell-Halbinseln unterrichten... Kor: Dort gibt es doch kaum Lehrer... am wenigsten von ganz Alerna! Li: Eben deshalb will ich dort hin! Kor: Na gut. Dass ich nicht so stur wie Kammy bin, weißt du ja... Agn: Du wolltest doch zu Marta... Kor: Woher...? ! Stimmt ja! Es wird schon bald dunkel!! Agn: Wir sind auch dorthin unterwegs. Kor: Gibt es dafür einen speziellen Grund? Agn: Ich lebe dort! Kor: Na gut... das war eine dumme Frage. Lasst uns einfach dorthin gehen. War da noch jemand? Gab es nichts was zur gleichen Zeit passiert? Hg: Schön, dass ich wenigstens einen Teil von euch wiedersehe. Das ist übrigens mein... Il: ...ich bin Illburg. Schiffsfahrer, Wasserattackenexperte und Hildegards Bruder. FG: Ich war lange weg, oder? Fi: Ich bin schon vor dem Malux-Kriegsende wieder da gewesen. My(Durchsage): Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber da gibt es noch andere, die in den Saal rein wollen! Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht zu viel weggegessen habt! ...und Maya. Also sind in Maya's Theater Hildegard, Illburg, Fire Grape und Fiblosch. Aber warum? Am Abend..? L: Jetzt bin ich hier im Hotel... allein... Aber Morgen könnte ich doch eine kleine Pause mit den QPs einlegen! So... jetzt geht's zur Ablenkung in eine neue Lokalität im Lombos-Gras Areal... ... L: ...ins Aigemose! Loopy sieht sich draußen noch das Angebot an. L: ...Komes? Was ist das denn? Egal... Loopy betritt die Lokalität... ?: Ah! Wieder jemand neues! Ein gratis... Loopy?! L: Lechorca! Dir gehört das alles?! Lcha: Ja! Ich bin kein Geist wie Lechorc! Ich bin immer noch lebendig! L: Wie kommt das? Lcha: Das kam so überraschend gar nicht... aber... ! Das gratis Getränk! Was hättest du gern? L: Überrasch mich! Lcha: Wie alt bist du? L: Bald 22 Jahre alt... Lcha: Dann probier doch mal das Hausgetränk! L: Dankeschön... 24.8.2245 Mta: Krah! Jetzt ist schon ein ganzer Tag vergangen! WARUM IST KORASNOS NOCH NICHT HIER?! G: Wegen der Teleportbarriere! Überleg doch mal, wie wir hier hergekommen sind! Mta: Stimmt!Wir haben ja auch einen Tag lang gebraucht, um hierher zu kommen! Kor: Marta? Marta! Mta: Er ist gekommen! Hallo Koras... nos und Agnes und.... LINGO?! Kor: Marta! Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich hier her holen musst?! Mta: LINGO!!! LASS UNS DOCH EINEN KLEINEN KAMPF STARTEN!!! Agn: Lingo! Komm doch schon mit! Li: Na gut... Mta: WO WILLST DU HIN?! ICH WILL EINE REVENGE!!! Kor: Marta! Marta! Mta: ICH BIN NOCH NICHT.... Kor: MARTA!!! Mta: Krechz! Was ist denn?! Kor: Das will ich von dir wissen! Mta: Das ist schwer zu erklären... vielleicht verstehst du es so besser... G: Korasnos! Kor: Du bist doch das Geisteroberhaupt, oder...? Komm raus! Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken! G: Das ist... Mta: ...nicht möglich. Kor: Warum...? Mta: Ein unbekannter hat Gohi von seinem Körper getrennt, den Körper zu Ego umbenannt und Gohi in mich gebannt! Kor: Das glaub ich dir nicht! G: Doch! Ihr müsst aufpassen, da mein Körper immer noch irgendwo einem bösen Zweck dient! Kor: Ihr wollt mich also davon überzeugen, dass ihr BEIDE in EINEM KÖRPER zusammen eingeschlossen seit?! Mta: Ich bin nicht in meinem Körper eingeschlossen! Außerdem... warte kurz... G: AU! Mta: ICH HABE DIR DOCH GESAGT, WEG VON MEINEN ERINNERUNGEN!!! G: Na gut... Mta: Außerdem bist du der einzige, der uns helfen kann! Kor: Tut mir Leid... ich kann euch nicht helfen... wir müssen dazu die unbekannte Person finden, die das getan hat! Mta/G: In Ordnung. Kor: Hmm.... zuerst müssen wir es allen mitteilen! Mta: Richtig. Zusammen sollten wir es schaffen, uns trotz Teleportbarriere uns zu teleportieren. Kor: Lingo! Agnes! Kommt her! Die beiden nehmen wir mit. Mta: Muss das sein?! Li: Ja? Kor: Wir gehen. Kor..: Transang – Kirische Burg + Li Mta/G..: Transang – Kirische Burg + Agn... Loa: Dieser Stein strahlt eine seltsame Kraft aus... er leuchtet... als ob er mir etwas mitteilen wolle... ?: Das ist ein Überfall! Ergebt euch und geht widerstandslos in die Barriere! Los! ... Loa:(Das ist ja schrecklich! Ich hoffe, dass sie mir nichts tun..!) ?: Du da! Los! Beweg dich schneller! Loa: Ja... Loa: Wo bringen die uns hin...? K: Krah! Krah! Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll..! Korasnos? KORASNOS?! Kraaaaaaaaah! Kor: Kammy! K: Kor... Kor: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber.... .... .... K: WAS?! DAS müssen wir schnell allen sagen! G: Das ist keine so gute Idee. K: Was redest du da?! Mta: Gohi hat recht! Sieh mal nach draußen! K: Stockfinster... also gut. Morgen müssen wir es allen sagen..! 25.8.2245 Yl: Was zum...?! Wo bin ich?! Kna: Bist du auch schon wach? Yl: Was mache ich hier?! Kna: Dazu später mehr... zuerst aber sagst du mir, woher du dein Urtier wecken kannst! Yl: Was..?! Oh nein! Warst du das etwa da drin? Ich glaube, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, bevor ich zum Urtier wurde... Kna: Komm, vergiss das. In diesem Raum hätten 10 Urtiere sein können, und mir wäre nichts passiert, da ich dort unverletzbar bin. Yl: Gut. Und was ist das..? Das QP von Herdewaidt?! Wofür? Kna: Also, du... G: Yoshol, Kinai! Es ist wichtig! ... L: Und d...du m..m...einst also, da...ass ich..? Lcha: Ich glaube, wir beide sind nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf.... K: Was machst du hier, Loopy?! Bist du etwa..!!?? L: W...w...as? K: KREEEEEECCHHHZZZZ!!!!!! Lcha: HÖR AUF!!! K: A.... weswegen ich hier bin:... ... Li: Ihr müsst mitkommen! Agn: Es ist wichtig! Fi: Wer wart ihr noch gleich? FG: Der Pinguin heißt Lingo, und sie... kenn ich nicht. Agn: Ich bin Agnes, Li... ähm.... Martas Tochter! Kor: Maya! Du bist einzigartig mit deiner Gabe! Wir brauchen dich! My: Aber ich kann doch nicht schon wieder weg! Kor: Tu es für Marta oder zumindest für Gohi! My: Gohi, das Geisteroberhaupt..? Alles Klar! Ich komme mit! Il: Wohin? Kor: Illburg! Dich bitte ich auch mitzukommen! Es ist wegen... Hg: Wohin? Ich komme mit! Kor: Hildegard!? Das ist aber schon lange her! Il: Zurück zum Thema. Warum? Kor: Also.... ... Alle sind jetzt in der Kirischen Burg versammelt. K: Wir sollten in 3 Gruppen Strategien erarbeiten. Yoshol, Loopy und Lechorca zu mir. Kor: Dann mache ich weiter mit Agnes, Lingo und Maya. Mta: So... und zu mir Illburg, Hildegard, Fiblosch und Fire Grape. Alle 3 Gruppen verteilten sich... Kdr: So... lassen wir den Spaß beginnen! Fertig, Karla? Kar: Ja... L/Fi: ! Kudaresch... L/Fi..: Bann des Siegels von Amedareos – L/Fi KP+50% Pw+3 Mta: Was ist das, Gohi?! G: Ein Bannzauber! Den hab ich schnell erledigt! K: Was ist das, Loopy?! KrdL/Fi: Ich bin dem wahren Herrsche Kudaresch unterworfen... werde ihm Tribut zollen und seine Wünsche erfüllen! Lcha: Lechorc! Seelenlenker! Lch: Bin ja schon da... Lch..: Seelenlenker – KdrL → ? Lch: Es funktioniert nicht!! Lcha: Mist! Wir müssen den Bann besiegen! Yl: Verstanden! K: GEHT ZUR SEITE!!! K..: Komasevolga – K, Yl, Lcha, Lch, Mta, Kor, My, Il, Hg, FG, Li, Agn K: SKP ZEIT!!! Yoshol erlernt SKP Violetter Klingensturm! Lechorca erlernt SKP Schattenfletscher! Lechorc erlernt SKP Dunkle Zeremonie! Marta erlernt SKP Leitfäden! Korasnos erlernt SKP Ergensamot! Maya erlernt SKP Treibsandstrudel! Illburg erlernt SKP Tiefenströmung! Hildegard erlernt SKP Formales Abmahnen! Fire Grape erlernt SKP Vulkanisches Lavageschoss! Lingo erlernt SKP Arktischer Wassereissturm! Agnes erlernt SKP Himmelsprophezeiung! Lcha: Was ist das denn?? K: SKP... sehr starke Attacken... Yl: Ach, wirklich? Yl..: SKP Violetter Klingensturm – KdrL 4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,12 – 21x4+12 96 65/171 Yl: Woher konnte ich das wie routiniert...? K: IST DOCH JETZT EGAL! Lch..: SKP Dunkle Zeremonie – KdrL 70 0/171 KdrL: !! L: Oh.... G: Was ist das?! Mta: Eine Böse Aura! Kor: Was ist bei euch los?! Mta: Kommt schnell her! KdrFi..: Ame-Derras – Mta/G Kor..: Ergensamot – KdrFi 100+'?' 5/105 KdrFi..: Ame-Derras – Kor \ - Mta/G \ '?' FG..: Dürrewellen – Fi 35x2 70 0/105 KdrFi: !! Fi: .... Kar: Klappte wohl nicht.... Kdr: Hat dich jemand gefragt?! Weg hier! ...unbemerkt. K: WAS WAR DAS?! ANTWORTE!!! L: Was war was? K: WIE?! DAS, WAS DU GERADE...! (Keine Erinnerungen! ...ist auch besser so...) L: Was habe ich gerade getan? K: Nichts... Lcha: Stimmt! Yl: (Wozu diese Lüge? Wenn das nochmals passiert, dann...) K: Richtig, Yoshol?? Yl: Ja, ja! Kor: Gohi! Wie heißt der da? G: Fiblosch! Kor: Fiblosch! Was ist mit dir? Fi: Warum bin ich auf einmal hier..? Kor: Nichts schlimmes. Zerbrich dir den Kopf nicht darüber. Fi: In Ordnung. ... Kdr: Was war denn das?! Kar: Hat nicht funktioniert... klappte sonst immer. Kdr: Ist mir egal! Kar: Wie wäre es den ersten...? Kdr: Den ersten Dämon? Herrlich! Leg los! Kar: Was soll seine Aufgabe sein? Kdr: Hmmmm.... muss der schon von Anfang an eine Aufgabe haben? Kar: Der erste.... nicht..... glaub ich.... Kdr: Dann beginne mit seiner Reinkanation! ?: Nein! Kdr: Ein Einzelkämpfer kann mir nichts anhaben! ?: Ich schon! Pass auf! Kdr: Ego! Karla! Ego und Karla nehmen eine Schutzstellung zu Kudaresch ein! ?: (Das könnte ein Problem geben...) Ego..: Finsterhände - ? Kar..: Finsterkugel - ? ?..: Amöbo - ? → ?a + ?b Kar: Mist! Ego ist böse! ?a..: Blitzlicht – Kar, E Karla und Ego sind geblendet! (Was bei Ego eigentlich gar nicht möglich ist...) ?: (Loopy...) ?b..: Walküre – Kdr Ego..: Tauschplatz – Kdr Walküre..: 12,16,13,15,12 68 0/60 Kar..: Ema-Essenz – E +60 60/60 Kdr..: Dämonenaura - ? 70 20/90 ?: ! (Mein Original...) Oh............. Kdr: Ein schneller und trickreicher... sag mir deinen Namen! ?: Nein... Kdr: Dann eben anderst!!! Kdr..: Seelenlenker xAimmi - ? ... ?: Ich bin dein neuer Sklave... erfülle jeden Wunsch... Kdr: Deinen Namen! ?: Ich heiße.... Pischo. !!! Agn: (Warum habe ich diese komische Vision von jemanden, den ich nicht einmal kenne? „Visionen nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen...“ hätte ich da mal besser aufgepasst!) K: Wir kommen so nicht weiter. Wir müssen zuerst Informationen beschaffen. FG: In einer so großen Gruppe? K: Natürlich nicht! Wir werden in unserem Alltag versuchen, die Informationen zu bekommen. Fi: Warum? K: Ganz einfach! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sich der Unbekannte befindet. Daher wäre eine gezielte Suche zur Zeit schwachsinnig. Wir treffen uns jede Woche hier, um unsere Informationen auszutauschen. Kor: Gute Idee. Wir sehen uns also in ein paar Tagen! Bis dann! Hg: ? Willst du uns loswerden? Kor: Nein! Aber je schneller ihr weitermacht, desto weniger Informationen verpasst ihr! Nach einiger Zeit ist Korasnos Kammy abfangen gegangen. Kor: Kammy! K: Korasnos? Was tust du hier? Kor: Also wirklich! Ich lebe hier auch! K: Stimmt ja! Warum passt du mich ab? Kor: Wir müssen reden. K: Korasnos, das haben wir... Kor: Jetzt hör mir mal zu! WIR haben das nicht besprochen. DU willst nicht darüber reden! K: Was erlaubst du dir?! Ich will doch... Kor: Was du willst, ist mir klar. Du weißt aber nicht, was ich wirklich will! K: Korasnos, es ist sehr viel Arbeit noch liegen geblieben und... Kor..: Amberazeitfluss – Zeitstopp! K: ...ich muss mich ranhalten, wenn ich das noch schaffen will! Kor: Jetzt haben wir genügend Zeit. K: Was meinst du....? Kor: Ich hab die Zeit angehalten. K: WAS? Kor: Jetzt werden wir reden. Du hast keine Chance, den Zauber selbst rückgängig zu machen. Das krieg nur ich in. Hast du also Zeit? K: Ich hasse es, wenn du sarkastisch bist! Kor: Hör mir zu. Ich will nicht nebeneinander her leben. Wir sehen uns jeden Tag und du meidest jedes Mal den Kontakt. Du tust absichtlich so, als würdest du mich nicht sehen oder als hättest du soviel Arbeit! K: Du hast ja recht... Kor: Und zur Arbeit: Soviel ist das nie! K: Woher weißt du das? Kor: Ich hab nachgesehen. K: DU HAST...?! Kor: Du flüchtest dich in andere Themen, um nicht mit mir sprechen zu müssen! K: ..! Kor: Ich kenne dich gut. Sehr gut. Vielleicht zu gut. Aber ich habe dich auch anders erlebt. K: Du meinst 1011, oder nicht..? Kor: Erinnerst du dich noch daran? K: Ja... Kor: Was fehlt dir hier, dass du nicht so bist, wie du warst? K: ... für diese Antwort brauche ich Zeit. Kammy geht weiter... Kor: - Ich habe deine Antwort. K: ! Kor: Es ist wegen... Etwas ist nicht vom Zeitstopp betroffen... Der absolut böse Geist.... er.... er allein ist das Böse. Doch... Kar..: Odem demas >>Wemeras<< Das Böse... nahm Notiz von der Beschwörung des ersten Dämonen.... „Alle drei Dämonen sind Auslöser des Bösen...“ Die Zeit läuft... für oder gegen...? Für oder gegen ...wen? 26.8.2245 Yl: Bist du bereit? L: Ja... (ehm...) Lass uns das nächste QP angehen! ?: Ihr seit.... nicht... Yl: Loopy? Hast du das auch gehört? L: Was meinst du? ?..: Finsterhände – L, Yl 10, 10 Yl: Wer ist...? L: Du hast richtig gehört! ... was ist? Yl: Pischo...? L: Was? Pi: Ich bin Pischo! Dunkle Hand von Kudaresch! Yl: Was soll das?! L: Pass auf! Das wird eine Walküre! Pi..: Walküre – Yl, L L..: Walküre – Pi Yl: Was soll das?! Schluss damit! Pi..: Walküre – L 20 x-20/x Yl: Muss das sein? Pi: Ja! Pi..: Ringstrahl – Yl Yl: Hör auf! Pi..: Ringstrahl – Yl \ Yl: (Du hast es nicht anders gewollt...) Yl..: Urwelle – Pi 33, 33, 33, 50 0/90 Pi: Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir! Pi..: Bann des Siegels von Amedareos – Pi KP+50% Pw+3 135/135 KdrPi..: Dunkelstromhieb – Yl Lcha..: Schattenstrahl – KdrPi, Schattenstrahl 35 100/135 KdrPi: Ihr schafft mich nicht!! Bildet euch bloß nichts ein! Lcha: Wirklich? KdrPi: Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!!! KdrPi..: Finsterradikal – Lcha Lcha..: Schattentanzsichel – KdrPi 0 100/135 KdrPi..: Was soll das werden?! Lcha..: Dunkelstrudel – KdrPi KdrPi: Ein Dimensionsstrudel?! Ihr werdet mich nicht los! Ich komme wieder!!! L: Das war ja toll! Lechorca..? Wo bist du? Yl: Warum ist sie jetzt so schnell verschwunden..? Ist das nicht ihr Zettel? L: Getränke....Früchte... Einkäufe für ihre Bar! Warum sollte sie den auf einmal hier lassen? Außerdem habe ich keinen Dimensionsstrudel bemerkt, du etwa?... Lcha: Wo bin ich...? Kdr: Hier... bei deinem neuen Meister... Lcha: WAS?! Kdr..: Seelenlenker xAimmi – Lcha Lcha: Geht's dir noch ganz gut?! Lcha..: Schattentanzsichel – Kdr Kdr: Zier dich nicht so! Ich krieg dich schon! Lcha..: SKP Schattenfletscher – Kdr Kdr..: Transparenz – Kdr Kdr: Karla! Ego! Kar: Schon da... Ego ist entzürnt! Lcha: (Das ist wohl Kammys Schwester und Ego ist Gohis Körper...) Kar..: Magmageschoss – Lcha \ Lcha: (Ich sollte mich beeilen...) Ego..: Schattenblitz – Lcha \ Lcha: (...bevor sie mich erwischen..!) Kdr..: Seelenlenker xAimmi – Lcha \ Lcha..: Dunkelstrudel – Lcha – Kirische Burg, Kammy Lechorca verschwindet mit dem Dunkelstrudel vor Kuradeschs Bann! Kdr: Wie konnte das passieren!?? Lcha taucht hinter Kammy auf! Lcha: Kammy! K: Krah!! Lcha: Beruhige dich! Ich bin's, Kammy! K: Lechorca? Gibt es einen besonderen Grund...? Lcha: Ich komme gerade von Kudaresch! K: WAS??!! Von Kudaresch?!! Wo befindet er sich?! Lcha: Ich weiß es nicht!! Ich bin mit einem Dunkelstrudel vor ihm geflohen! K: Wer war noch bei ihm? Hat er Lakaien? Lcha: Also da war Ego und Pischo, den wir zuvor besiegt hatten und eine Krahmeriche, in einer blass-lila-rosa-farbenen Kutte mit langem Haar und.... K: (Oh nein...) Lech.... Lcha: ...sie sah dir irgendwie ähnlich... K: Nein....nein!!!! Kammy bricht weinend zusammen! Lcha: Was ist, Kammy? K: Hau ab! Lcha: Wer ist die Krahmeriche? K: DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!!! Kammy schottet sich ab! Kor: Ist... Kammy! Kammy! Korasnos stürmt zu Kammy! Kor: Was ist los, Kammy? Lcha: Ich habe ihr nur alles erzählt... Kor: WAS HAST DU IHR ERZÄHLT??!! Lcha: Nachdem ich ihr eine Krahmeriche beschrieben habe.... Kor: Beschreib sie nochmal! Lcha: Aber Kam... Kor: SAG ES MIR!! Lcha: Sie sah Kammy ähnlich und trug eine blass-lila-rosa-farbene Kutte! Kor: Was...? Korasnos schüttelte Kammy! Kor: Kammy! K: LASS MICH!! Kor: Es ist Karla, oder? K: NEIN! NEIN!!! Kor: Kammy! Leugnen bringt nichts!! K: ER HAT SIE NICHT!!! Kor: KOMM ZU DIR! K: Ka.. ka...ch.... Kor: Ich werde dir Karla zurückholen, versprochen! K: du musst.... hier... Kor: Keine Wiederrede! Und du, verschwinde! Lcha: ! Lcha..: Dunkelstrudel – außerhalb der ki-Burg Kor: Komm her, Kammy... alles wird wieder gut... Lcha: Ich hoffe, sie schaffen ... es irgendwie... (wenn ich nur wüsste, was!) Mta: ICH WILL EINEN KAMPF! JETZT!! Li: Nein! Mta: ICH BIN VIEL BESSER GEWORDEN!!! G: Aber nur durch mich... Au! Mta: RUHE! LOS JETZT! Agn: Lass es! Mta: Aber... Agn: Kein Kampf. Mta: Bist du eigentlich meine Tochter oder Mutter?! ICH...! Li: Genug!! Ich muss zur Kampfausbildeschule Eradimal. Wer kann mir sagen, wo es hingeht? Mta: Du gehst vom Haus aus nach rechts ein Stück bis zum Kern von Gagdalosa, der Landeshauptstadt... Li: Danke und bis später! Lingo macht sich auf den Weg... Agn: War das jetzt so schwer? Mta: JA!!!! G: Stimmt doch gar nicht! Mta: NA WARTE! KRAH!! G: Das ging wohl daneben! Mta: Ich krieg dich schon noch! Li: Puh... jetzt muss ich mich allerdings konzentrieren! Lingo macht sich, wie von Marta beschrieben, zur Landeshauptstadt von Gagdalosa auf. Das Unterrichtssystem von Alerna ist komplex, schwierig zu erlernen, wodurch die Kampfschullehrer und Lehrerausbilder oft aus bleiben. Doch Lingo will es versuchen... weit ab von Kammy... Li: Das ist also die Kampfausbildeschule Eradimal! Mal sehen... Lingo betritt die KAS.... Do: Schon fünf Minuten zu spät!! Ich hab meinen Stundenbeginn schon wieder verschlafen...! Li: Ehm... hallo? Do: Was ist mit dir? Ich habe keine Zeit! Li: Ich wollte mich gerne hier einschreiben.... Do: WAS? Das gibt's doch nicht! VIKTOR! Besprich das doch am besten mit dem Rektor... Li: Wer ist das? Do: Der Rektor ist Viktor Eradimal! Ich muss in meine Stunde!! VIKTOR!! Bis bald! V: Dora, was willst du denn von mir?! Oh... wer bist du? Li: Ich bin Lingo... V: Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen und vermute, dass du eine Ausbildung anfangen willst, ja?? Glückwunsch! Dann komm gleich mal mit und erzähl mir unterwegs was du belegen möchtest!! Komm! Hier durch! Li: (Was heißt das jetzt für mich...?) Lingo folgt Viktor zum Rektorat von Eradimal. V: So, du heißt also Lingo. Was willst du hier studieren? Li: Ehm... falls vorhanden: Magische Wasser- und Eislehren mit einem Ausbilderstudium. V: Oh, die Eislehre kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten, da wir keine Eislehrer haben. Aber wie ich gerade von dir höre bist du dir ziemlich sicher! Hast du Eiskünste? Li: Ja... V: Wunderbar! Ich gebe dir noch einige Bücher und du bist dann zusammen mit Piron im nächsten Halbjahr einer der Eiskunstlehrer! Li: Moment! Ich habe noch nie unterrichtet! Und das neue Halbjahr beginnt in einem Monat! Ist das nicht ein bisschen kurzfristig? V: Kein Problem! Du willst erst üben? Eine AG bezüglich der Eiskunst kann ich schnell einrichten! Piron leitet sie und du wirst mit ihm einige Übungen vorher durchgehen und anschließend vortragen! Li: Das ist ja... V: Hier, die Bücher. Und jetzt zu den Formalien. Bitte dieses Blatt ausfüllen... hier und hier das.... ... V: Herzlich willkommen an der KAS Eradimal! Hast du schon gewusst, dass wir hier auch Kampfschüler unterrichten? Nächstes Halbjahr ist die 6b deine Klasse wo du Eiskunstunterricht gibst! Li: Ich bin... sprachlos... V: Die Zeiten haben wir ja besprochen. Sobald die nächste Stunde vorüber ist, wirst du dich mit Piron unterhalten. Bis später, denn ich unterrichte auch gleich... Li: Und was, wenn ich fragen darf? V: Ich unterrichte AK und EMK, jetzt gleich AK in der KS Klasse 6b. Li: Was waren das nochmal für Fächer? V: Lies es in der Mappe nach. Bis später! Li: Bis dann!... (Ich wollte die Ausbildung anfangen, und jetzt soll ich nächsten Monat gleich Unterrichtsstunden halten? Fehlt denen hier soviel Personal..?) My: Hallo. Welcher Film darf's sein? ?: Kein Film. Das Theater. My: Was?! ?: Das müsste reichen. My: Das Theater und die Insel sind unverkäuflich!! ?: Eine Abfuhr? Das ist keine Option. My: Verschwinde! ?: Dann hole ich es mir so... My: NIEMALS!!! Kampf beginn! ?: Diese alte Baracke ist nichts mehr wert! ?..: Bombenbase - \ Gebäudeschäden! My: Alle RAUS HIER!!!! ?: Das hättest du wohl gern! ?..: Bombenbase – Flüchtlinge My: ES IST GENUG! My..: Terrben - ? \ ?/? ?2: Ich hache es, von meine Filme abgelencht zu werden! (Ich hasse es, von meinen Filmen abgelenkt zu werden) Ein zweiter unbekannter taucht vor Maya auf! ?2: Man vergreift sich nicht an schöne Frauen! (Man vergreift sich nicht an schönen Frauen) My: Ich sagte, RAUS HIE... ?: Cheine Sorche... (Keine Sorge) ?..: Okreler Schnitt - ? 70 ?-70/? ?: Ich komme... wenn du allein bist.... du entkommst mir nicht! Der böse Unbekannte verschwindet! ?: Das waren doch cheine Problem für mich! (Das war doch kein Problem für mich) My: Hör mit dem verstellten Akzent auf. ?: Ch... Wie hast du das rausgefunden? Kor: Ihr geht es immer noch nicht besser... ... Kor: Wenn ich doch nur weiter wissen würde... aber ich habe keine Idee!! ?: Du solltest wirklich auf deine Kräfte aufpassen... Kor: (Wer ist das..?) ?: Ja genau... komm... wir schaffen sie zu erwecken... Korasnos hat die Stimme entlarvt... Kor: Ja, genau. Wieso bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen? Kdr: Gut... dann komm mit mir... ich stelle dich vor. Die Tür öffnet sich!! K: Ko...!!!!! Nein!!! Du nimmst ihn mir nicht auch noch mit!!! K..: Kirische Lanze – Kdr Kor: (Mein Plan... du darfst noch nicht... ich muss zuerst Karla retten!! Vergib mir!) Kor..: Pscyn – K 30 0/110 K: Nein.... Nein!!! Kor: (Es tut mir Leid...) Pass auf dich auf... K: Geh nicht!!! Korasnos und Kudaresch verschwinden! K: Nein... kann... NIEMAND MIR HELFEN?!! Kammy bricht in Tränen aus... niemand konnte sie hören... niemand fing sie auf... K: Nein... Kammy wurde ganz klein und rollte sich zusammen... Niemand sollte sie vor dem nächsten Tag finden – keiner befindet sich in der Burg... Li: Ehm... hallo! Pr: Ja? Li: Ich bin Lingo. Sind Sie Piron? Pr: Ja...? Warum? Li: Sie leiten doch die AG Eiskunst, oder? Pr: Was? Wer sagt das? Li: Der Rektor... Pr: Viktor? HA! Dem fällt auch immer etwas neues ein! Li: Warum ich hier bin ist... ich bin sozusagen Lehrernachwuchs. Pr: Was? Hier? In Alerna? Was habe ich damit zu tun? Li: Ehm.... ich soll mit ihnen nächstes Halbjahr die AG leiten... Pr: Gut. Um über die Stundeninhalte zu sprechen schlage ich vor... Li: Ich habe noch nie unterrichtet... Pr: Wie? Ich soll dir alles beibringen? Li: Der Rektor meinte ich sollte auch in der AG unterrichten, denn er will die Eiskunstlehre als Fach einführen! Pr: Moment, ganz langsam. Hast du gesagt, Im nächsten Halbjahr das Fach? Und du sollst gleich als Lehrer fungieren? Sehr kurzfristig... Lass uns mal zu ihm gehen. Piron geht mit Lingo zu Viktor... Pr: Viktor!! V: Oh nein... Pr: Ich brauche zwei Wochen Urlaub. Sofort! V: Was?! Völlig inakzeptabel. Pr: Ehm... Piron deutet auf Lingo. Li: Lingo! Pr: Ich muss Lingo einen Schnellkurs geben. Zwei Wochen, dann die AG. V: Du weißt, wie wenig Lehrer wir gerade haben?! Pr: In zwei Wochen einen mehr. V: ... ach.. na gut! Und jetzt raus... Die Tür knallte... V: Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?! Li: Vorher war er noch viel netter... Pr: Ja, er ist auch nett. Nur wenn ich komme, verlange ich meistens Urlaub. - Da explodiert er sonst immer! Li: Wortwörtlich? Pr: Nein... dennoch... wo wohnst du? Li: Was? Bei Marta... Pr: Ach, du kennst Marta? Solange sie hier die Schule geleitet hat, war sie noch sehr gut! Ist sie immer noch so gut in Form wie früher? Li: Ehm... das fragst du sie am liebsten selbst. (Marta war Direktorin? Und auch noch gut in Form?? Ich glaube er meint nicht die, die ich meine...) Pr: Können wir los? Li: Dein restlicher Unterricht? Pr: Das macht nichts. Li: Ich bin wieder da... Mta: WO WARST DU SO LAGE?!!! ICH SAGTE, DASS... Pr: Deine Stimme hat sich nicht geändert, Marta! Mta: Was? Piron? Was machst du hier? Li: (Es sind doch die gleichen!) Pr: Ich gebe Lingo einen Schnellkurs. Hast du noch was frei? Mta: Ja, Natürlich! Das wird ein Spaß! Wie lange bleibst du? Pr: Zwei Wochen. Mta: Wunderbar! Lcha: Dann werde ich nachher öffnen... ... die Nacht bricht schon herein... aber es ist etwas anderst... Ich werde... nein. Da ist nichts... oder doch..? Nein, nein... Die Ereignisse passen... der Tag verging. 27.8.2245 Lcha: Ende... der Ladenschluss... es ist schon fast hell... Ach... wüsste ich nur, wie es Kammy geht... sie mag mich zwar nicht, aber ich bin ihnen was schuldig. Ich werde sie besuchen... ja. Gleich jetzt. Lechorca macht sich vom Lombos-Gras-Areal zur Kirischen Burg auf, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwarten wird... Kdr: So... du warst Korasnos, oder? Geh und Hilf Karla mit dem ersten Dämon. Kor: Jawohl! (Ich darf mich nicht falsch verhalten, sonst fliegt mein Plan auf!) Korasnos wendet sich zu Karla. Kar: Und du bist....? Kor: Du kennst mich nicht mehr? Ich bin Korasnos! Du weißt schon! Kammys... Kar: Kammy...? (Moment... ich... Kammy?) Kor: Deine Schwester und ich sind schon lange hier. Wie ist es dir in 1011 ergangen? Kar: 1000....11? Meine Schwester...? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen.... Kor: Willst du sie nicht wieder sehen? Kar: Meine Schwester Kammy... wiedersehen? Kor: Ja. Komm, wir besuchen sie und sammeln Informationen. Kar: Ja... Karla und Korasnos ersuchen Kudaresch um eine Informationsbeschaffung in der Kirischen Burg. Kdr: Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Kor: In der Kirischen Burg befinden sich Dokument, die uns sehr nützlich sein könnten! Kdr: Trotzdem. Das ist mir zu suspekt. Ego wird euch begleiten. Kor: (Er misstraut mir...) Aber wenn wir drei dort hin gehen, werden wir von den Wachen entdeckt. Die Wachen kennen mich und Karla. Aber bei Ego werden sie misstrauisch. Kdr: Hmm... versucht es trotzdem. Kor: Einverstanden! (Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt...) Pr: Lingo, weißt du, was es in der Eiskunstlehre alles zu unterrichten gibt? Li: Ehm... Eisattacken? Pr: Gut. Weißt du, dass es viele Eisattacken gibt? Li: Ja...? Pr: Du scheinst ja wirklich gar nichts genaues zu wissen. Lass mich dir erst mal das Schulsystem erklären. Bei uns gibt es unter den Lehrern regelmäßig Turnierkämpfe. Das heißt, dass wir regelmäßig gegeneinander antreten, um zu verhindern, dass wir „einrosten“. Der Unterricht wird nach einiger Zeit auch für dich monoton, da du die Attacken auch schon kennst. Li: Schön und gut, aber was fehlt mir, damit ich die Grundlagen beherrsche? Pr: Da gibt es einiges... zum Beispiel auch die Kombi-Techniken aus Wasser und Eis... Li: Dann fangen wir an! Pr: Was? Mit Kombis? Du traust dir aber was zu! Li: Wie meinst du das? Pr: Kombis sind ziemlich schwer, einige kann nicht einmal ich... Li: Egal. Los mit dem Training! Pr: Gut. Dann beginnen wir mit der Kristallübung. Flosse vor. Li: Gut... Lingo und Piron strecken ihre Flossen nach vorne. Pr: Lass jetzt einen kleinen Eiskristall entstehen, ungefähr so lang wie dein Schnabel. Li: Ich werde es versuchen. Lingo konzentriert Wasserdampf auf seiner Flosse und versucht, ihn einzufrieren. Li: Der Kristall! Pr: Lass mal sehen... Piron zeigt auf einige Stellen des Kristalls. Pr: Siehst du? Da sind überall Risse. Li: Was hat das zu bedeuten? Piron tippt den Kristall an und er zerbricht! Li: In Ordnung... Pr: Deine Eisattacken, die sind nicht sonderlich stark, oder? Li: ? Ich glaube doch! Pr..: Flammenwand – erscheinend! Li: Was bezweckst du damit? Pr: Starte einen Angriff auf die Flammenwand. Mit Eis. Li: Das verdampft doch! Pr: Dann sieh mal her! Pr..: Eisspeer Pr: Siehst du, wie dünn der ist? Li: Ja. Pr: Dann pass auf, wo er hinfliegt! Pr..: Eisspeer – Flammenwand Flammenwand schadenlos! Li: Der Speer ist doch glatt durchgeflogen! Pr: Flammenwand ende. Die Flammenwand verzieht sich.... und da hinten befindet sich der Eisspeer in der Erde! Li: Das gibt's doch nicht! Pr: Kein Tropfen weggeschmolzen. Li: Unglaublich... Pr: Speer aus. Li: Wie kannst du das bloß? Pr: Siehst du, Lingo, das ist der Unterschied zu andern Kontinenten. Hier in Alerna, hier sind wir sehr genau mit der Attackenausführung. Li: Das weiß ich jetzt auch... Pr: Oder bei Marta. Li: Was ist mit ihr? Pr: Du hast gegen sie gekämpft... Li: Woher weißt du das? Pr: Ich und Marta pflegen Kontakt, wenn auch unregelmäßigen. Also, als du gegen Marta gekämpft hast, hast du da jemals eine schlampig ausgeführte Attacke gesehen? Ganz sicher nicht. Nicht umsonst war sie Direktorin der KAS Eradimal. Li: Ich kann es mir nur nicht vorstellen. Was ist passiert, dass sie ihren Posten aufgegeben hat? Pr: Das fragst du sie lieber selbst. Li: Mir antwortet sie darauf ganz sicher nicht. Kannst du es mir sagen? Pr: Tut mir Leid... wenn sie es dir nicht sagen will, will ich ihre Entscheidung nicht verwerfen. Lass uns lieber trainieren, du hast es bitter nötig! So kannst du keinen Schüler unterrichten! Li: In Ordnung. Was steht jetzt an? Pr: Du übst so lange, bis du es beherrschst. Li: Was?! Bei den Defiziten? Dafür brauche ich zu lange! Pr: Diese Technik ist die Grundlage. Also los. Li: Na gut.... K: Niemand... ist bei mir... Kammy ist ganz verwirrt... und traurig. K: Keiner... nein... Kammy wird klarer und beginnt sich aufzurichten, mit einer hasserfüllten Mine... K: Keiner... hat mir bis jetzt etwas vergleichbares angetan... Kammy schreit es hinaus! K: KEINER HAT MICH JE GESCHAFFT! ICH HABE DIE MACHT DER MAGIE UND WERDE DICH, KUDARESCH, FINDEN UND DICH ALLE MEINE QUALEN AUCH SPÜREN LASSEN!!! SCHMORE IN DER HÖLLE!!! Kammys Schrei hallt durch die ganze Kirische Burg... und wird auch gehört! Kor: (Oh nein... so habe ich sie bis jetzt nur ein Mal erlebt... das war als... nein -...) Lasst uns weitergehen – zur Bibliothek. Dort finden wir die Informationen. (In diesem Zustand kann ich nicht zu ihr gehen...) Loa: (Dieser Stein... er funkelt... will er mir etwas mitteilen? Ich hoffe, mir passiert nichts hier...) Loria, die Bedienstete, entführt von unbekannten... Welche Rolle ist die der Loria? Eine Bedienstete... in keinerlei Zusammenhang mit den anderen Charakteren aus TSOTL... Kapitel 14: Die lebende Hoffnung (Kalte Befreiung) Loa: (Bitte... kann mir jemand helfen....? Du, du Stein, du leuchtest... warum?) ?: Ich leuchte... und werde dich beschützen. Wage den Schritt und befreie dich. Loa: (Du kannst meine Gedanken... verstehen?) ?: Ja. Nur du hörst mich. Ich schütze dich mit meiner Kraft, meiner fast grenzenlosen Macht, die jetzt gespalten ist... doch ich bin noch sehr stark. Vertrau mir! Loa: In Ordnung. Dann zeig mir deine Kraft. Der zerbrochene Stein, die Hälfte der Hexe Sophia, vereint sich kurzfristig mit Loria! Loa..: Romiganion + Zerbrochener Stein = Loa, gestärkt! Sph: Jetzt hast du meine Kraft. Ich werde dich damit vor Gefahr schützen. ?: Was ist da hinten los?! Die Tür wird aufgerissen! ?: Du wagst es, Wiederstand zu leisten?! Loa: Ja. Ich werde dem Spuk ein Ende setzen. Kampf beginn! ?..: Hieb – Loa Sph..: Krafteruption - ? 300 0/? ?: Loria... wie hast du das gemacht? Loa: Ich weiß nicht... das war die Kraft dieses Steins... ?: Was machst du jetzt mit deiner neu gewonnenen Kraft? Loa: Lara, Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will nicht kämpfen. Das ist sicher. Lr: Aber es gibt Bewegungen, die deine Kraft für gute Zwecke nutzen können! Loa: Ich weiß nicht... alles ist jetzt anders.... hätte ich doch nur jemanden bei mir... Ach.... ...... Lasst uns wieder zurück gehen! Auf dem Weg, zu einem weiteren QP-Ort. Doch dort können auch unangenehme Überraschungen sein. Yl: Hier in Masura ist auch eine QP-Prüfstelle? Hast du die damals gesehen? L: Nein. Aber damals haben wir auch nicht darauf geachtet! Yl: Wie auch immer... diese Prüfung schaffen wir auch! Yoshol und Loopy betreten die QP-Prüfstelle. ?: Neue Herausforderer? ?: Ihr wollt euch zusammen stellen? Yl: Das war bisher noch gar nicht möglich! ?: Nun, das hier ist auch... ?: ...eine Ausnahme. Die Tür schließt sich! L: Was soll das?! Yl: Kannst du noch etwas sehen? L: Nein, nicht wirklich... Der Raum ist Stockfinster... doch auf einmal erhellt er sich in einem dunkelroten Licht! ?: Willkommen... ?: ...zu eurem Alptraum! Aus dem letzten Schatten im Raum tritt eine sehr... ...zwielichtige und seltsame... oder... zwei?? My: Willkomm... was willst du wieder hier? ?: Ich sachte doch, ich beschütze dich. My: Kannst du es unterlassen, mit diesem verstellten Akzent zu reden? ?: ...na gut. My: Wer bist du eigentlich? ?: Ich bin ein Kämpfer der Orkeler. My: Und wie nennst du dich, Orkeler? ?: Niemand kennt meinen wahren Namen... nun gut. Für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme. Also, ich bin Ogmas. My: Ogmas? Ist dieser Name bei euch so... üblich? Og: Ja, in meiner heimatlichen Region ist dieser Name so üblich. My: Und... du willst jetzt wirklich jeden Tag hierher kommen? Og: Ja. My: Ehm... L..: Winddüne - ?1 35 ?-35/? Yl..: Weitschnitt - ?1 40 ?-75/? ?1..: Bilanz – Yl, L 50% 59/118 57/114 ?2..: Flackerfaust – Yl, L 30 29/118 27/114 Yl: (Das ist doch nicht möglich... meine SKP wäre gut, aber ich kann das Kase... ...irgendwas nicht! Moment! SKP heißt doch...) Yl..: SKP Violetter Klingensturm - ?1 4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,12 – 21x4+12 96 ?-171/? L: Was war das? Yl: Kann ich dir so schnell nicht erklären... L: Dann brauche ich die Attacke! L..: Apidale - ?1 ... ?: Genug! Der Raum wird normal ausgeleuchtet! ?: Ich, der Leiter der QP-Stelle Masuras sage stopp! ?: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich hätte doch gleich gewonnen! MQPM: Du Dummkopf! Weißt du was Apidale ist?! Schalte deinen Kopf ein, Yolon! Yn: Und wenn schon! MQPM: Mit Apidale wärest du bis nach Alerna geflogen und hättest die Wände ruiniert! Yl: Yolon...? Aus... Yn: ...den Caribica Islands, Yolon, der Magiezähmer! ... MQPM: ...in Ausbildung!! Yn: Oh, ja... Yl: Kennst du mich noch? Yn: Wer warst du noch gleich? Yl: Damals, waren wir auf der KAS BS von... Unterdessen unterhielten sich Fire Grape und Fiblosch mit Hildegard. Hg: Ihr beide wollt der KVO beitreten..? Als was? Fi: Die KVO macht doch nicht nur Kampsystemanalysen! FG: Da gibt es doch sicher noch einige weitere Abteilungen.? Hg: Ja, schon... aber... Fi: Halt! Du denkst an etwas... Hg: Ja schon... aber... FG: Traust du uns das nicht zu? Hg: Na ja, einen Rettungstrupp zu bilden ist nicht leicht... und die Missionen auch nicht! FG: Wir können es doch zumindest versuchen! Hg: Ihr... ich glaube nicht, dass ihr dafür geeignet seid... Fi: Wir schaffen das! Ganz sicher! Hg: Kennt ihr das Monster des Feuerbergs? Fi: Ja klar, das haben wir fertig gemacht! Hg: WAS?! Das kann nicht sein. Fi: Doch! Wir zusammen mit Yoshol, Loopy, Gohi und Kammy... Hg: Ach, ja. Fi: Was? Hg: Seid ehrlich: Kammy hat es besiegt? FG: Ja... Hg: Der Rang dieser Mission war X. Fi: Welcher Rang ist das, ähm... wie schwer ist das? Hg: X ist der schwerste Rang. FG: WAS? Fi: WAS? Hg: Und das, was ihr besiegt habt, hatte den Rang L. L wie leicht. FG: Das verstehe ich nicht... Hg: Das, was ihr besiegt habt, war ein Abkömmling. FG: Ach so... Hg: Ich kann euch ja mal mitnehmen... aber erst Morgen. Fi: In Ordnung! Später am Tag unterhalten sich Yoshol und Loopy darüber, welches QP sie als nächstes erwerben wollen. L: Eine Möglichkeit wäre es doch! Yl: Aber keine einfache. Wenn wir ein sofortiges unterrichten in Betracht ziehen, dann.. L: ...müssen wir erst eine geeignete Schule finden. Im Welshuk-Bund gibt es solche nicht... da müssten wir schon nach Alerna. Wir waren noch nie in Alerna, wie sollen wir uns da zurechtfinden? Yl: Ich war schon einmal in Alerna. L: Wirklich?! Wann denn? Yl: Als Gohi uns kurzzeitig verlassen hat. Ich bin ihm bis kurz vor Erna gefolgt. L: Wie weit kennst du dich da aus? Yl: Na ja.. Erna ist nicht sonderlich weit vom Hafen entfernt... und was die wenigsten wissen: Alerna sind 3 große Inseln! L: Moment, das heißt, dass wir völlig aufgeschmissen sind? Yl: Wenn wir doch nur jemanden finden könnten, der uns da helfen könnte... Gr: Mein neuer Auftraggeber ist doch nicht mehr normal... Jagt mich quer durch den Welshuk-Bund um Besorgungen zu machen... und dann soll ich auch noch zurück nach Alerna? Und das bis Morgen! Ich bin bald dort... L: Hast du das gehört? Lass uns schnell hinterher gehen! Yoshol und Loopy folgen Grunhilde, der neuen Dienerin von Nigerial. Was sie nicht wissen, ist wer zu Nigerial gehört und wo es liegt... Am Hafen fragen sie sie endlich... Yl: Entschuldigung bitte! Gr: Was? Ehm... ja? Was wollt ihr? L: Wir suchen einen Ort in Alerna, an dem wir unserer Kampfschullehrertätigkeit nachgehen können! Gr: Eine unterbesetzte Schule? Davon gibt's dort viel... L: Kennen sie Marta...? Gr: Marta? Mein Gott ja! Meine gute Freundin Marta. Wollt ihr zu ihrer Schule? L: Was? Sie leitet eine Schule? Gr: Zumindest als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe noch... das liegt aber schon lange zurück. Yl: Gut! Wo ist diese Schule? Gr: Die KS Eradimal... die ist in Gagdalosa, in Gagdi. Yl: Müssen Sie in diese Richtung? Wir kennen uns nicht wirklich aus... Gr: Klar, folgt mir einfach! Yoshol und Loopy folgen Grunhilde auf die Fähre, und nach Nigerial. Gr: Es ist schon spät. Wollt ihr jetzt noch weiter? Yl: Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Gr: Ihr könnt diese Nacht auch bei mir bleiben. Ich könnte euch dann morgen früh den Weg zeigen. Yl: Danke, das wäre sehr nett! Gr: Gern geschehen. Und du? Du sprichst wohl nicht so gerne, was? L: Was? Oh, ja, vielen Dank. Bevor Loopy eingeschlafen ist, wollte er Yoshol noch etwas fragen. L: Yoshol, bist du noch wach? Yl: ... L: Also nicht. (Irgendwie kommt mir das hier bekannt vor... ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich sollte mich jetzt ausruhen. Ich sollte mich Morgen lieber auf die KAS...) Loopy ist auch eingeschlafen... mitten im Gedankensatz. Der Tag ging zu Ende. Lingo und Piron trainierten den ganzen Tag, Korasnos führte Karla und Ego an den Wachen vorbei in die falsche Bibliothek, um Zeit zu gewinnen, Loria und Lara kehrten zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück, Kammy hat sich beruhigt, Maya und ihr Helfer unterhielten sich... und aller Charakteren Tag endete friedlich. Ohne Explosionen, ohne Kämpfe, mit fast vergessenen Sorgen. 28.8.2245 Hg: Habt ihr euch es jetzt anders überlegt? FG+Fi: Nein! Hg: Na gut... Hildegard betritt mit Fire Grape und Fiblosch ein KVO-Gebäude. FG: Oh! Fi: Hier ist ja richtig viel los! Hg: Ja, wir haben schon viele Rettungstrupps! Fi: Und welche Aufgabe genau war noch mal deine? Hg: ..Ich? Ich bin nicht hier, sondern in der anderen Abteilung angestellt. Fi: Und was machst du dort? Hg: Ich werde euch jetzt besser mal vorstellen... Hildegard sucht einen für die Rettungstrupps verantwortlichen... Loopy war schon länger wach... L: (Sie kann doch nicht... ich glaube, dass...) Gr: Hier bist du! L: ! Oh, ehm, ja... guten Morgen. Gr: Du bist sehr nachdenklich, was? L: Nicht mehr als andere. Gr: Ich denke auch oft nach. Irgendwie... Grunhilde sieht in den Himmel. Gr: ... bist du mir ziemlich ähnlich. L: Was? Das... habe ich auch schon lange gedacht! Gr: Ach, ja... so ist es. Ich heiße Grunhilde. Und du? L: Du heißt... Grunhilde..? Ich glaube,... Gr: Was meinst du? L: Wir sind vielleicht verwandt... Gr: Schon möglich... kennst du... Lara? L: L...Lara? Meine M.... Gr: Lara, meine Tochter... dann musst du Lontur sein. L: Ich... höre diesen Namen nicht gerne. Er erinnert mich an die Zeit vor... Nein! Ich schweife ab. Gr: Nein, gar nicht! Ich will wissen, was los war! L: Bitte verzeih es mir, aber das möchte ich nicht erzählen. Gr: Na gut. Aber wie soll ich dich dann nennen? L: Loopy. Nur Loopy. Bitte nenn mich nicht anders. Auch nicht vor Yoshol. Gr: Ach, du meinst den anderen? L: Ja, genau. Eigentlich verstehen wir uns gut, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er näheres über meine Familie erfährt. Das ist eine der wenigen Angelegenheiten, über die ich nicht rede. Gr: Gut. Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch. Ich werde nicht zeigen, dass ich dich kenne, wenn er da ist. L: Bitte erzähl es niemandem. Gr: Gut... aber... L: Was meinst du mit 'aber'? Gr: Jemand weiß es schon... das ist aber schon lange vorhergegangen. L: Und wer? Gr: Meine gute Freundin Marta. L: Ach du Schande! Sie wird sicher nicht dicht halten... Gr: Frag sie doch einfach mal. L: Sie wird mir nicht zuhören... Gr: Gib ihr das. L: Einen Brief? Gr: Genau. Gr: Dann weiß sie, zu wem du gehörst. Sie weiß nicht, dass genau du es bist. Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett. Du musst sie nur näher kennenlernen. L: Gut. Gr: Dann werde ich euch den Weg zeigen. Grunhilde, Loopys Großmutter, zeigte Yoshol und ihm den Weg. Sie machten sich auf, Loopy mit einer Ungewissheit im Gepäck. Pr: Und auf ein neues! Li: Der Eiskristall! Agn: Na, wie sieht es aus? Li: Ja, ich glaube gut... Pr: Da sind noch Risse. Li: Nicht schon wieder! Pr: es sind aber schon viele weniger. Agn: Dann bist du ja bald fertig! Pr: Eigentlich nicht. Dann kommt die nächste Lektion. Li: Nochmal! Pr: Ja, dieses mal sieht es schon wieder besser aus! Li: Geht das so? Pr: Na gut. Agn: Gut. Ich gehe dann wieder zurück. Li: Bis dann! Pr: Siehst du, wie schwer Kombinationsattacken sind? Li: Wirklich sehr schwer... Pr: Was hältst du von einem keinen Spaziergang? Li: Wir haben doch schon jetzt wenig Zeit... Pr: Dafür ist immer Zeit. Komm mit. Piron spazierte mit Lingo in die Richtung der KAS Eradimal. Li: Aber... was machen wir hier? Pr: Du kannst die Grundlage jetzt. Du musst sie auch weitergeben können. Li: ...Praxisunterricht?! Jetzt?! Pr: Ja. In meiner Klasse. Li: Wie soll ich das machen? Pr: Komm mal mit. Piron nahm Lingo mit ins Lehrerzimmer. Er sucht einige Blätter und bläst den Staub von ihnen. Pr: Das ist mein Material für die Eiskunstlehre. Kannst du das lesen? Li: Ehm... ja. Pr: Und das? Li: Jaaa..? Pr: Siehst du die Zeichnung? Li: Was ist das? Pr: Eine Übung. Die wirst du vorführen. Li: Kann ich die vorher noch üben? Piron sieht auf die Uhr. Pr: Du hast 10 Minuten. Li: Was?! Pr: Pass auf. Rechte Flosse vor, linke Flosse daneben. Dann links Eiswind erzeugen, mir dem dann im Kreis um die andere Flosse und die rechte durch den Eiskreis. Li: Unglaublich! Pr: Siehst du die Eiskristalle, die an meiner Hand haften? Versuch es mal. Li: Rechte Flosse vor.... Hg: Das sind Fire Grape und Fiblosch. Feuer und Wasser. Habt ihr noch freie Plätze? ?: Momentan.... Gruppe Shipscarf, antreten! ?: Jawohl! ?: Euer Team besteht aus zwei Wasserwesen, einem Bodenwesen. ?: Richtig! ?: Könnt ihr noch zwei Leute gebrauchen? ?: ...ehm... ?: Auf Probe? ?: Na gut! Hg: Hier seht ihr's! Die Gruppen bestehen schon lange, da habt ihr's nicht leicht! ?: Gruppenführer Blue Captain, deine neuen Mitglieder! Fire Grape und Fiblosch. Kor: (Wenn ich hier nicht bald raus komme....) Kdr: Karla! Wie sieht's mit dem Dämon aus? Kar: Fast geschafft.... Kor: (Ich muss versuchen...) Kdr: Korasnos! Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas tun könntest? Komm her.... Kor: (Was wohl? Ich glaub...) ja, Herr? Kdr: Siehst du, da gibt es einige, die mir ein Dorn im Auge sind... Kor: (Ich erahne schlimmes...) Was meint ihr? Kdr: Zuerst diese Emporkömmlinge... am Besten nimmst du... Kor: Nein, Herr. Diese haben mich schon immer gestört. Lasst mir den Spaß allein, bitte! Kdr: Du empfindest Spaß dabei? Wunderbar! Endlich wirst du mir sympathischer! Kor: (Und du mir immer weniger...) Ja, gleichfalls! Kdr: Dann komm zurück, wenn du fertig bist. Kor: Sehr gern! Kdr: Und.. halt! Du musst mir etwas bringen, damit ich weiß, dass du es getan hast... Kor: Und was? Kdr: Diese sammeln gerade QPs. Bring mir von jedem eins mit. Verstanden? Kor: Ja! Kdr: Hier ist ein Strudel zu ihrer Gegend. Nimm ihn. Korasnos geht durch den Strudel und landet... in der Nähe der KAS Eradimal! Kor: (Was habe ich mir da bloß dabei gedacht...) Yl: Ist das da vorne nicht Korasnos? Wie kommt der hier her? L: Und wichtiger: Warum? Kor: Ich muss mit jemandem reden.... Yl: Dann rede mit uns! Kor: Was?! Woher kommt ihr so schnell..? L: Woher weißt du überhaupt, das wir hier sind? Kor: Ich muss euch jetzt dringend etwas sagen, auch wenn Kammy das nicht wollte... Yl: Was ist so.... Kor: Diese merkwürdige Aura damals war ein... Wesen, das Karla entführt hat! L: Wer ist Karla? Kor: Ach, das könnt ihr gar nicht wissen! Karla ist Kammys Schwester! Yl: Das gibt's doch nicht! Kor: Sie wird von Kudaresch, diesem... festgehalten! Doch um sie zu retten, musste ich... L: Was musstest du...? Kor: Ich musste ihm vormachen, dass ich ihm hörig bin und muss jetzt seine Befehle ausführen, sonst fliege ich auf und kann Karla nicht mehr retten! Yl: Moment, soll das heißen, das du auf der... bösen Seite bist? Kor: Momentan schon... aber nicht wirklich! Ich tue doch nur so! Aber... L: ... Kor: ...wenn er das herausfindet, und es schafft, mich zu unterwerfen, dann... Korasnos beginnen die Tränen zu laufen... Kor: Dann müsst ihr wenn ihr mich seht so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! L: Warum? Yl: Das ist... Kor: Den bann kann man durch einen Sieg brechen. Aber... L: Kein Problem! Yl: Wir schaffen das dann schon! Kor: NEIN! Ihr... es gibt nur wenige, die es mit meiner Kraft aufnehmen können... Yl: Aber du bist doch ungefähr gleich stark wie Kammy...? Kor: Ihr wisst nichts über mich. Ich bin mindestens doppelt so stark wie sie und beherrsche die Zeitkontrolle! Damit ist nicht zu spaßen! L: Aber eins verstehe ich nicht.... wenn du die Zeit kontrollieren kannst, warum befreist du... Kor: Er beherrscht die Zeitkontrolle auch! L: WAS? Yl: WAS? Kor: Wenn es tatsächlich dazu kommen sollte, dann... brauchen wir Kammy und... Marta. Yl: Marta? L: Marta? Kor: Nun ja... Ich kann euch das jetzt nicht mehr erklären! Ich muss mich beeilen, um sie auch noch zu informieren! Also gebt mir jeweils ein QP! L: Wieso das denn?! Kor: Das soll der Beweis sein, dass ich euch besiegt habe! Yl: Du solltest...was..? Kor: Gebt sie mir! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr! Kor..: Grav – QPs Yl: Aber! Kor: Wenn das vorbei ist, geb ich euch neue! Kor..: Vit – Kor Korasnos flitzt wie der Blitz hinfort... L: Das ist ja unglaublich! Yl: Ich verstehe es nicht.... Mta: Agnes! AGNES! Wo bist du? Agn: Mein Himmel hat nach mir gerufen... Mta: Ich muss dir etwas geben. Marta gibt ihrer Tochter etwas... Agn: Mein... was ist das? Mta: Das ist die Attacke, die bei uns von der Familie Ägnös, von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wird. Die Attacke Spindelwind. Agnes erlernt Spindelwind! Agn: Was soll ich da sagen... danke, Mutter! Mta: Lass dich umarmen! Ja. Probier' sie nachher doch gleich aus. Wenn du willst, kann das deine stärkste Attacke werden. Doch drossle die Kraft, solange die Kämpfe nicht wichtig sind. Agn: Danke für die Attacke! Agnes übt sie erst noch theoretisch, bevor sie sie dann ausprobiert. Kor: Marta! Mta: Was... tust du hier? Du bist ja ganz fertig! Komm, ruh' dich erstmal ein bisschen aus... Kor: Marta, Gohi, ich habe keine Zeit... Hört zu! Kudaresch, die böse Aura, hat Kammys Schwester entführt. Ich versuche sie zu retten, und heuchle ihm Hörigkeit. Wenn er das herausfindet, dann müsst ihr mit Kammy zusammen versuchen, mich zu besiegen! G: Korasnos, bist du noch bei Sinnen? Kor: Ja. Und in eile, damit die Fassade aufrecht bleibt. Gohi, die Kraft der Geisterseelen, und du Marta, die perfekt kontrollierten Attacken mit höchster Stärke.... ihr müsst eure Kräfte für diesen Kampf zusammenlegen, damit ihr es schaffen könnt. Nur für den Ernstfall. Mta: Du kennst mein Geheimnis... und der Geist jetzt auch! Kor: Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Achtet auf den ersten Dämon. Er hat ihn schon fast heraufbeschworen! Korasnos verschwindet in einem Strudel! G: Der erste... Dämon? Mta: „Alle drei Dämonen sind Auslöser des Bösen...der erste streunt umher, und ist gefährlich...der zweite richtet sich gegen ein bestimmtes Ziel...der dritte vernichtet, was er sieht... Sind alle drei gefallen, passiert das undenkbare...“ Das ist die alte Schrift... G: Und der erste ist 'gefährlich'? Mta: Schöne Umschreibung... der vernichtet auch, aber ist wesentlich schwächer als der dritte. Lcha: Lechorc..! Lch: Hallo, Schwester. Lcha: Was willst du? Lch: Es... tut mir Leid. Lcha: Tut mir Leid, aber das reicht bei weitem nicht. Lch: Ja, damals war ich nicht bei Sinnen, das musst du doch gesehen haben! Lcha: Du hattest aber immer noch die Möglichkeit, das ganze zu beenden! Lch: Nein... das war nämlich so... Lechorc erzählt Lechorca was damals wirklich los war. Die Schulglocke läutet in der KAS Eradimal. Pr: Die Pause ist vorbei, ruhe jetzt! ... Pr: Ich habe heute jemanden dabei. Stell dich doch vor. Li: Ja.. ehm... ich bin Lingo. Pr: Es ist hier eigentlich üblich, dass man nur den Nachnamen kennen muss. Li: Ehm... Lingo Günnah-Gadeen. Pr: Gut. Lingo wird euch eine kleine Eis-Übung zeigen, wie ihr sie ab nächstem Halbjahr auch lernen könnt. Dann gibt es auch eine Eis-AG. Li: Also... die Übung heißt Eishand. Man nimmt.... Kdr: Korasnos, wo warst du so lange?! Kor: Die beiden haben sich verbessert, jedoch keine Chance gegen mich gehabt. Hier ihre QPs. Kdr: Ja, das sind die QPs... Yl: Das muss die KAS sein... L: Dann schauen wir mal, wie es dort aussieht... Yoshol und Loopy betreten die KAS. L: Hier ist die Eingangshalle... und dort drüben scheint eine Art unbesetztes Büro zu sein... Do: Jetzt hab ich schon wieder das Buch vergessen! Das darf doch... Yl: Entschuldigung? Do: Ja..? Was wollt ihr hier? Ich hab's eilig! L: An wen können wir uns wenden, ... Do: Wartet einfach hier... Dora sprintet in die Richtung des Lehrerzimmers... und nach kurzer Zeit wieder an ihnen vorbei. Daraufhin tritt der Rektor aus seinem Büro. V: Herzlich willkommen! Ihr wollt also hier anfangen? Yl: Nicht ganz... wir wollen QPs durch unterrichten erlangen. V: QPs? Ach, ihr kommt aus dem Welshuk-Bund! Das können wir ja gerne mal testen. Yl: Das ist ja großartig! V: Und in welchen Fächern wollt ihr es versuchen? Yl: Was gibt es denn? V: Was ihr wollt! Wir sind so unterbesetzt, dass es fast nichts gibt, was man nicht machen könnte! Yl: Und was bietet sich da am Besten an? V: Im nächsten Halbjahr startet der Eiskunst-Kurs. Piron und noch ein anderer leiten ihn. Yl: Wie wäre es dann mit etwas einfacherem für den Anfang? V: Hmm... Ein lauter Knall erschüttert das Gebäude! Pr: Verdammt! Was hast du da bloß getan!? Li: Ich weiß nicht! Pr: Aber ich! Du hast die Flosse nach oben gezogen!! Li: Na und? V: ...und das ist Piron. Yl: Ist das nicht Lingo? Was meinst du wohl, was er hier macht? V: Lingo? Ach, den meint ihr! Er unterrichtet ab nächstem Halbjahr Eiskunst. Yl: Lingo?? Warum hier?? V: Das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Also, was wollt ihr jetzt machen? Yl: Loopy, was meinst du? L: ... Yl: Also ich würde es gerne mit Magie 1 versuchen. V: Gut... Magie 1 als Lehre... Yl: Ehm...nein, als Student. V: Ach so... und was als Lehre? Yl: Attackenkunde vielleicht, aber absolute Anfänger. V: Gut. Und du? L: Hm? Magie? V: Ja, und welche? L: Ehm... 3? V: DREI? Na gut, wie du willst... Yl: Loopy, du hast gerade den schwersten Kurs genommen... L: Oh... ach.... was?! Ehm, hallo! Magie 1 als Lehre anstatt 3! V: Was? 1 statt 3? Na gut. Und sonst noch? L: Eiskunst. V: Ja, da hast du Glück. Ab nächstem Halbjahr. Fragt doch Piron mal, ob er euch helfen kann! Viktor verschwindet ziemlich schnell... Yl: Du bist nicht wirklich bei der Sache, oder? L: Hm? Was hast du gemeint? K: VERDAMMT! Kammy wirft alles von ihrem Schreibtisch! K: Dafür habe ich keinen Nerv!! Jemand hat geklopft, aber Kammy hat es nicht bemerkt... ?: Fr... K: AM LIEBSTEN WÜRDE ICH ALLES HINSCHMEIßEN!!! Krach... die Tür hat sich doch nicht von selbst geöffnet, oder? Ich schau besser nach... ?: Na das war wohl nichts... K: Halt! Wer bist du?! Gehörst du zu Kudaresch?! DANN...!! ?: Hilfe!! Kura...was? K: Nicht? Was machst du dann in meiner Burg? ?: Das Parlament hat mich geschickt... K: Und wozu? ?: Es gibt Arbeit zu tun... K: Und warum sagst du mir das? ?: Ich bin... ihr neuer Assistent. K: So? Und wozu? Assist: Alle Internleiter bekommen einen zugeteilt. K: Und du hilfst mir? Gut! Ich habe da gleich was.... Assist: Und was..? K: Eigentlich bin ich nicht so, aber gerade habe ich keinen Kopf dafür. Du musst alles abarbeiten, was eigentlich meine Arbeit wäre. Lass dir soviel Zeit wie du willst, aber lass es nicht liegen. Mta: Agnes! Ich gehe dann mal! Agn: Ja! Marta verließ ihr Zuhause. Mta: Dann werde ich mal nach ihnen sehen! G: Er ist doch nicht so übel, gib's zu! Mta: ICH GEHE WEGEN PIRON! UND WEGEN DER KAS! G: Ja, natürlich... ich weiß es doch! Du willst sehen, wie Lingo sich verbessert hat! Mta: Raus da! ... Und so ging das weiter bis zur KAS. Mta: Das ist .... WAS IST DAS?! Marta bemerkt, wie heruntergekommen die KAS ist! Mta: VIKTOR!!! WAS HAST DU BLOß GETAN?! ...so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. Pr: Oh, nein... was macht sie hier? V: OH NEIN! MARTA! Mta: VIKTOR!! Marta stürmt in die KAS, und Viktor in die Eingangshalle! Mta: AH!!! HIER IST ES JA NOCH SCHLIMMER ALS VORHER!!! V: Marta, du weißt doch: Keine Schüler mehr! Mta: Das ist kein Grund!! Du schaffst ja nichts! Do: Oh, hallo Marta! Mta: Hallo. Piron, gibt sie immernoch Magiekunstunterricht? Pr: Nein. Mta: Und wer dann? Pr: Niemand. Mta: WAS?! VIKTOR!! DU SOLLTEST DOCH..! V: Zu viel zu tun! Mta: PAH! DU SCHAFFST ES NICHT! Da gibt es nur noch eines... Mta: Ich, Marta Ägnös, die ehemalige Leiterin der KAS Eradimal, werde hier wieder unterrichten! V: WAS?! Pr: Marta... bist du nicht etwas zu... Mta: WAG ES JA NICHT!! V: Du bist zu alt. Und zu schwach geworden. Mta: Was soll das heißen?! V: Du kämpfst im Lehrerduell gegen den neuen Eiskunstlehrer. Li: Was?! Mta: Wer ist es?! V: Der Pinguin. Mta: Lingo?! Li: Muss das wirklich sein? Ich meine... Mta: ... ich bin NICHT ZU ALT DAFÜR!!! MEINE KRAFT VON FRÜHER BESITZE ICH NUN AUCH WIEDER!!! G: Moment! Dabei mache ich nicht mit! Mta: Du machst doch auch, was du willst!! ALSO: LOS!!! Kampf beginn! Mta..: Spindelwind – Li Pr: Jetzt den Eisspeer! Li..: Eisspeer – Mta 10 170/180 Mta: HAHA!! IHR NEHMT ES MIT MEINER FRÜHEREN FORM NICHT AUF!!! Jetzt zeige ich euch, warum ich meine Diplome in Magie, Elektrik und Wind bekommen habe! Mta..: Schaltzeichen ( O mit I ) - Li L: Komm zur Vernunft! L..: Barrade – Li Schaltzeichen – Li 100-50% 50 75/125 Mta: DAS IST MEIN KAMPF! Mta..: Amberazeitfluss Li: Was hast du getan???! Mta: Nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich will einfach diesen Viktor von hier verjagen. Lass dich schnell... Li: ...besiegen? Vorher will ich noch wissen: Warum bist du überhaupt von der Schule abgegangen? Mta: Es bleibt... unter uns. Versprich mir das! Li: Natürlich! Mta: Gut. UND?! G: Ja! Mta: Gut... ich brach alles ab, weil ich nicht mehr konnte. Die Trennung... meine Tochter... die Arbeit... ich entschied mich, die Arbeit aufzugeben. Agnes brauchte meine Zuwendung, nachdem sich Pit von mir trennte... das Geld war kein Problem, damals hatte ich noch genügend. Doch dann ging es langsam aus... ich ging zur KAS zurück, wo Viktor auf einmal Rektor war. Er hat mir keine Arbeit in Aussicht gestellt, dieser Idiot! Er ist völlig unfähig, eine – wie sie damals noch war – so rege besuchte Schule zu leiten. Dann war ich da - ohne Arbeit, ohne Mann, ohne Geld. Dann begegnete ich Boshni. Durch ihn konnte ich etwas arbeiten, um Geld zu verdienen. Mit der Reise, die er unternahm, bekam ich genug. Dann war ich alt genug, um meine Rente anzunehmen. Seither bist du in mein Leben getreten. Du, der Adoptivpinguin von meiner Rivalin Kammy Günnah und ihrem 'mal so und mal nicht' auch genannt Korasnos. Seither sehe ich alles um mich herum... Und suche einen Zeitvertreib. Boshni hatte mich gebeten, ihm noch ein letztes mal etwas zu besorgen, was ich dann auch tat. Da ist es geschehen im Geistreich! Jetzt lebt das Geisteroberhaupt in mir. Jetzt – wenn du mich lässt – vertreibe ich Viktor von hier und kümmere mich um meine KAS. Was sagst du? Li: ... Li: Das scheint dir wirklich wichtig zu sein... na gut. Mta: Gut, dass du ja sagst! Dann kann ich das hier anwenden. Mta..: Aussetzer – Li Mta: Nun bist du kurzzeitig Kampfunfähig. Mta..: XAmberazeitfluss V: DAS IST NICHT MÖGLICH! Yl: Im Bruchteil einiger Sekunden... Pr: Immer noch die alte, was? Mta: Und, Viktor, wie sieht es aus? Räumst du das Feld? V: Das sehen wir morgen. Dann kämpfst du gegen mich! Viktor verschwindet mit einer zugeknallten Tür in seinem Büro. Mta: So... und jetzt müsste es gleich vorbei sein... Lingo ist nicht mehr kampfunfähig! Mta: Gut. Dann hätte ich alles geklärt. Ich gehe wieder. Yl: Loopy? Loopy! Du bist sehr abwesend! L: Was? (Marta war hier..?) Mta: (Loopy? So, so....) Marta hat die KAS verlassen. L: Ich muss noch zu einer wichtigen Verabredung..! Loopy läuft Marta zügig hinterher! L: Marta! Warte! Mta: Ach, ja... L: Ich habe hier von Grunhilde einen Brief! Mta: Was hast du...? Vielen Dank! Ich muss sie dringend wieder besuchen! Bis dann! L: Marta! Du sagst doch niemandem etwas über... Mta: Lontur? Nein, wenn du nicht willst... L: Wirklich..? Mta: Morgen! Und bring noch etwas mit. L: Wie... wo... warum? Mta: Wenn wir Grunhilde besuchen, dann müssen wir auch etwas mitbringen! L: Ja... natürlich. Und so endete wiedermals der Tag... Morgen schon sind 7 Tage vorbei. Es ist viel passiert! Neue Charaktere wurden kennengelernt, familiäre Verwurzlungen wurden durchleuchtet, neue Kontakte geknüpft, neue Ziele festgesteckt. Was wird weiterhin geschehen? Nun... wir werden Abschied nehmen von einigen Charakteren. Sie werden sich in ihr Leben verabschieden... und vielleicht kommen sie mal als Gäste zurück... Nicht jeder Abschied ist für immer... Fi,FG erste Mission !!!verlassen TSOTL evtl. my, il, dann ende 29.8.2245 Sehr früh am Morgen, noch vor Sonnenaufgang... Fi: Hildegard, kannst du den anderen ausrichten, dass wir auf eine längere Mission aufbrechen? Hg: Natürlich... für wie lange eigentlich? Fi: Das wissen wir noch nicht... Hg: Soll das heißen, ihr zwei geht für immer? Fi: Sicher nicht, aber wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen... ... Hg: Dann.... Wünsche ich euch noch viel Glück und ein schönes Leben. Fi: Danke vielmals und dafür, dass du die Nachricht überbringst. Vergiss Kammy nicht. Hg: Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich gehe gleich zu ihr! Fi: Also sage ich... bis dann. Hg: Macht es gut! Somit gehen Fiblosch und Fire Grape... Für immer? Wer weiß das schon genau? Hg: (Dann gehe ich zu Kammy... Ich denke mal, dass sie in ihrer Burg ist.) Mta: VIKTOR! KOMM, ICH WERDE DICH VON HIER VERJAGEN! V: Ha.... Marta und Gohi... Mta: ?! (Woher weiß er das?!) G: (Ich glaube, da steckt jemand dahinter!) V: Habt ihr beide es bemerkt?! HAHAHA!! Seht mal nach hinten! Mta: Dein Körper! G: ! KdrV: Ihr könnt nicht gegen uns beide bestehen!! HAHAHA!! Kampf beginn! KdrV..: Dämonenaura – Mta G..: Marrade – Mta Dämonenaura..: 70 / 2 35 145/180 Ego..: Finsterhände – Mta 40 / 2 20 125/180 Mta..: Schaltzeichen – Ego 100 0/60 KdrV: Wie??! Mta: HAHA! WAS WAR DAS DENN? KdrV: Dann eben so... KdrV..: Beschwörungstor →KdrPi G: Marta! Hier ist etwas... Mta: WAS? LASS DAS DA!! G: Nein! Es ist ein Siegel! Mta: Was? G: Sieht nach einem Kombinationssiegel aus! Mta: Dann...! Öffne es. Damit werde ich unschlagbar sein. G: Gut, mache ich! Und wenn ich fertig bin, werde ich dir meine Attacken zur Verfügung stellen! Mta: Wie? Ich bin schon stark genug! G: Setz' den Yanasblitz ein! Eine Spezialtechnik! Die wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker! Mta: Na gut... MtaG..: Yanasblitz – KdrPi 10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10+10 140 – 0/90 Mta: (Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht!) KdrV: Hm... Du scheinst mich zu vergessen!!! KdrV..: Dämonenaura – Mta 70 / 2 35 90/180 Mta..: Magische Orkanböe – KdrV 200 ?-200/? Mta: Das war eine gewaltige Attacke! Wieso ist er immernoch da? G: Der hat mehr Punkte als wir sie haben! Mta: Nun fast schon doppelt so viele... KdrV: DEIN SCHUTZ LÄSST NACH!! KdrV..: Dämonenaura – Mta 70 20/180 Mta: Gohi, HILF MIR JETZT! G: Es ist geöffnet! Auf einmal bildet sich ein Orkan in den Farben der Ägnös um Marta herum! KdrV: Mach nicht so viel Luft! Mta: Das ist es! Das war das Siegel der Ägnös, seit jeher vererbt, um die Kräfte im Zaum zu halten! G: Marta! Ich gebe dir meine Kraft auch noch! Mta: Damit, werden wir dich niederstecken! Fühle die Kraft der Ägnös! Mta..: Spindelwind – KdrV ∞ Kdr: Warte nur ab! Portale erscheinen unter Pischo und Ego und nehmen diese mit! Mta: Ich werde hinterher gehen und Kudaresch endgültig beseitigen! G: Marta warte! Mta: Nein! Warum?! G: Die Wirkung lässt nach! Mta: Was..? Und genau nach dem Wort ging die Sonne auf. Kammy ist in ihrer Kammer eingeschlafen... und verschläft Ausnahmsweise nicht. K: Oh... nein... wieso wache ich jetzt schon auf? Der Tag ist noch so lang und sinnlos... Hg: Hallo? Kammy? K: (Oh nein... was will die denn hier..? SO FRÜH!) K: Ich schlafe noch! Hg: Mit dem Satz hast du bewiesen, dass du wach bist. Komm raus! Kammy öffnet die Tür im Nachthemd. K: Ja, was willst du? Hg: Ehm..... du kennst doch Fiblosch und Fire Grape noch? K: Hmm... ja? Hg: Sie... sind gegangen. K: Hmm... und? Hg: Ich dachte, das würde dich interessieren! K: Ach, das ist wie mit den Schülern. Die kommen und gehen auch. Hg: Warum bist du so abweisend? K: Ich habe meine.... DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!! Kammy verschwand hinter der Tür und schlug diese zu! Hg: Was ist los mit dir?! K: HAU AB!!!! Hg: Nein! Was ist denn?? Keine Antwort. Die Glocke der KAS läutet in kürze. Mta(Durchsage): AN ALLE LEHRER DER KAS!! ICH BIN WIEDER DA!! UND JETZT KOMMT HIER HER, DAMIT WIR DIE ZUKUNFT REGELN KÖNNEN! Pr: Kommt. Li: Ehm... ist nicht dort das Rektorat? Pr: Nein... Martas Rektorat ist hier. Und dann treten sie in Martas altem Büro an. Mta: Schön, dass ihr hier seit... aber, da fehlen doch noch welche? Pr: Nein. Mta: HEIßT DAS, DASS ER FAST ALLE ENTLASSEN HAT?! Do: Ja. Mta: NEIN!! Das heißt, wir haben für eine so große Schule gerade Mal 4 Lehrer?! Pr: Ab dem Halbjahr 5. Mta: Puhh.... das macht mich jetzt fertig. Was deckt ihr ab? Pr: Ich gebe Wasser- und Eiskunst. Lingo Eiskunst. Do: Ich gebe Bodenphysik und Erdkunst. ?: AK und EMK. ?: TK und TCH. Mta: Und was ist mit allen anderen Elementsfächern? Piron, du kannst doch auch noch Feuerkunst unterrichten! Wie viele Stunden machst du im nächsten Semester? Pr: Feuerkunst geb ich nicht so gern. Mta: JETZT STELL DICH NICHT SO AN! Pr: UND DU?! Mta: ICH? Ich werde Magie durch alle Kurse geben. Und Elektro- und Windkunst. Pr: Na gut... Mta: Dora! Do: Oh nein... Mta: Doch, den Lehramtskurs. Do: Nein... Mta: Du bist die einzige, die das geben kann! Do: ...na ja... führt wohl kein Weg dran vorbei. Mta: Na wunderbar! Dann wäre das..? Steht ihr da nur zur Dekoration? Das ist ein Lehrertreffen. Pr: Das kannst du nicht wissen... Viktor hat sie noch mitreingenommen. Mta: SUPER! UND IHR? Yl: Ich würde AK1 geben und Mag1 nehmen. Mta: Aha... interessant. Und du, Lo... Loopy? L: Ich würde Mag1 geben und EIK nehmen. Mta: Soso... Magiekurs? Dann müssen wir noch ein bisschen darüber sprechen. Die anderen können gehen, zu ihren Klassen. Alle bis auf Loopy sind gegangen. Mta: Lontur, du willst Magie 1 unterrichten? L: Bitte nenn mich nicht so. Mta: Nein, nein... klingt doch viel schöner als Loopy. L: Aber... Mta: Kein aber! Nun zu Magie. L: ... ja, ich hatte so etwas im Welshuk-Bund mal. Warum? Mta: Und deine Magiekünste? Worauf beschränken die sich? L: Du meinst meine Attacken? Mta: Unter anderem. L: Da wären... die Walküre, Barrade, Winddüne, und Apidale. Anscheinend kann ich auch.... Mta: ...Apidale?? Wie kannst... ach, stimmt ja! Grunhilde ist ja deine Großmutter. L: Was meinst du damit? Mta: Na, Grunni kann Apidale auch! Sie war es, die die Attacke erstmals gelernt hatte! L: War sie eigentlich auch so gut wie du? Mta: Nicht so ganz. Sie hat früh eine Familie gegründet. Vielleicht zu früh... denn danach hat sie nie wieder gekämpft. Ein vergeudetes Talent... L: Wie..? Erzähl mir mehr darüber. Und so dauerte die Unterhaltung an. Lcha: Was wohl alles passieren mag? Ich bin irgendwie die Außenseiterin... Am späteren Nachmittag... Mta: Was... ist es jetzt schon Abend? L: Tatsächlich! Mta: Dann müssen wir noch einkaufen gehen. L: Wir? Mta: Für unseren Besuch bei Grunhilde! L: Ach, ja! Mta: Dann beeilen wir uns, bevor die Läden schließen! So begeben sich Marta und Loopy auf eine Einkaufstour. Mta: Hast du gewusst, dass es in Gagdalosa solche Spezialitäten gibt? L: Nein! Ich bin ja erst seit kurzem hier... was ist denn das? Mta: Das sind Magische Pflanzen. Pass mal auf. Marta zeigt Loopy einen magischen Trick. Mta..: Tranformationsmagie – Orbj. Mta: Jetzt wird aus lang und gerade... eine Kugel! L: Das ist ja wunderbar! Wo hast du das gelernt? Mta: Im Magie 3 Kurs. Da lernt man so einiges... Und nun ist es schon Abend, die Sonne ist fast schon untergegangen. Mta: Das war's. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zu Grunhilde. L: Ist das nicht ein bisschen... viel? Mta: Das ganze Zeug hält fast ewig... also kein Problem! L: Das sagst du! So viel Geld habe ich noch nicht gehabt, wie ich hier gerade trage! Mta: Hm? Ach, ich habe es vergessen. Kannst du ja noch gar nicht haben. L: Woher hast du denn so viel Geld? Mta: Na... Viktor hat eben nicht alles in der Schule gefunden! Ich habe dort etwas versteckt. L: Und... wozu? Mta: Weißt du, da es jetzt so schlecht um die KAS steht, werde ich noch eine Bank in das Haus intrigieren. Das gibt ordentlich Spielraum für weiteren Ausbau. L: Aha... Und schließlich erreichen sie gleich Grunhildes Heimatsplatz... K: Nein... Kra.... was? Kammy wacht erschrocken auf. K: Was ist denn das? Mal sehen... es ist noch immer heute?! HABE ICH BIS JETZT GESCHLAFEN?!! KORASNOS! WARUM HAST DU NICHT..? ... Er ist nicht da... Kammy wirkt betrübt... K: Mein lieber... du fehlst mir... Ich war so dumm!! KOMM WIEDER ZURÜCK!!! Aber... du... Kammy richtet sich und geht ins Aigemose... Lcha: Heute Nacht ist ja gar nichts los... oh! Ein Kunde! Was darf's sein...? Kammy? K: Den Hauscocktail. Lcha: Aber... Kammy knallt Geld auf den Tisch. K: Und dann noch einen. Lcha: Das ist keine Lösung... K: HALT MIR KEINE MORALPREDIGTEN!! HER MIT DEM ZEUG! Mta: Grunni! Wo bist du? Gr: Marta... nein... ich muss mich verhört haben. Sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. Mta: Komm! Ich bin's! Grunhilde dreht sich um. Gr: Ich bitte... was! Du bist es ja wirklich! Grunhilde und Marta fallen sich in die Arme! Gr: Wo warst du nur! Mta: Ich dachte, du wärest ausgewandert! Gr: Ja, aber nach... dem Vorfall bin ich wieder zurückgekommen. Mta: Und ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht! Gr: Du bist mitgekommen? Das ist so nett von dir, Lon... ehm... Mta: Na, vor mir kannst du ihn ruhig Lontur nennen. Tu ich doch auch! Gr: Wirklich? Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht, ...? L: Na ja... Marta hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen! Gr: Ach so! Und was ist das? Mta: Ein kleines Geschenk! Gr: Was!? Das ist doch zu viel! Ich kann nicht... Mta: Doch. Ich werde dir jetzt helfen. Du hast in deinem Brief erwähnt, dass du für Nigerial...? Gr: ... ja. Der Sklaventreiber hat eine neue, die er herumkommandieren kann! Mta: Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Dann wird es sicher besser. Sag, ist er immer noch so...? K: Nummer 5! Und noch einen! Lcha: Nein, das ist genug. K: GIB MIR, WAS ICH BRAUCHE!!! Lcha: DAS BRAUCHST DU NICHT! Du willst etwas anderes... K: HALT DEN MUND!!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN....?! Lechorca haut kräftig auf den Tresen! Lcha: WIE KANNST DU?! Jetzt pass mal auf!! DU WILLST DEINE SCHWESTER UND KORASNOS WIEDER!!! ABER DAVON KRIEGST DU SIE NICHT WIEDER!!! K: !!! Kammy erschrickt heftig! Lcha: Also hör auf damit! K: Oh... kannst du... heilen?..... .... Lcha: Kammy, was ist mit dir? K: !...... Lcha: KAMMY! WAS IST MIT DIR?! Nein! LECHORC! KOMM HER! Lechorca lässt Lechorc, ihren Bruder, aus einem Strudel erscheinen! Lch: Was..! Ist das nicht? Lcha: Mit ihr stimmt was nicht! Versuche, sie ... Lch..: Fua – K 0 Lcha: Es wirkt nicht! Es reicht nicht! Lch: Dann... Geh zurück. Lch..: Zeremonie des Herzregens – K +1000000 K: KRAH! Lcha: Kammy! Kannst du mich hören? K: Wer... wo bin ich? Lcha: Das muss ich dir jetzt erzählen... 1.9.2245 Noch sehr früh, etwa um zwei in der Nacht... L: (Das ist es. Meine Vergangenheit trifft die Zukunft... das was ich nicht wollte, trat ein.) Loopy blickt aus dem Fenster von Grunhildes Gästezimmer. L: (Jetzt bin ich 22... in dem Alter hatte meine Großmutter schon ihr erstes Kind... danach hatte sie keine Zeit mehr. Und ich.... ich habe ja nicht mal jemand, der mir zuhört! Na ja... Marta würde mir schon zuhören, aber sie ist mir zu... na ja... eben nicht. Doch... niemand hörte mir zuvor zu... ...oder... doch! Ich glaube, dass ich damals... mit Lechorca geredet habe! So ein Mist! Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr an das Gespräch erinnern!! Ich muss sie dringend aushorchen, denn sie könnte einiges wissen, was mir nicht passt! Aber jetzt bin ich hier und kann nicht weg... .... oder doch! Die ganze Chose fängt erst in ein paar Wochen an! Noch muss ich nicht da sein!) Loopy ist fest entschlossen, am Morgen aufzubrechen. K: DU HAST MICH BELEHRT!? DAS GLAUB ICH NICHT! Lcha: ... K: ... na ja... es musste sein. Danke, dass du mir klar gemacht hast, was ich verdrängen wollte. Lcha: Kein Problem. Das ist doch... K: Ist es nicht. Du stehst mir nicht nahe. Daher stehe ich noch in deiner Schuld. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann komm ruhig zu mir. Kammy richtet sich auf... und schwankt noch. Lch: Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen. So kannst du nicht gehen. K: Vermutlich hast du Recht. (Schon komisch... gerade die beiden haben mir in der Vergangenheit zugesetzt... doch sie haben sich geändert.) Der Morgen bricht an. L: (Ich weiß nicht, was das mit mir ist... Wenn ich an Lechorca denke, wie ich sie kennengelernt habe.... und dann, wie sie heute ist... Ich will öfter mit ihr reden können. Aber dazu müsste sie... Hier her kommen! Doch sie hat ihre Bar...) Mta: Wenn ich es nicht wissen würde, würde ich nicht vermuten dass du wach bist! L: (Aber... wie kann ich sie dazu bringen, hier her mitzukommen? Eine zweite Bar vielleicht?) Mta: Doch nicht wach... (ich weiß, dass er wach ist. Sag du mal was!) G: Loopy!! Wie kann man nur so lange schlafen?! L: Was? Mta: Na, nimmst du etwa Züge von mir an? G: Du nicht ebenso? Mta: ... L: Marta! Mta: Ehm... ja? L: Gibt es in Gagdalosa eine leer stehende Bar? Mta: Ja, mehrere. Warum willst du das wissen? L: Es... gibt da... Mta: Hmm... du wirst ja ganz rot... L: WAS? Nein! Nicht, was du denkst!... was auch immer du gedacht hast... G: Sie dachte, du wolltest... Mta: MUSS ICH DICH ERST ERSTUMMEN LASSEN, DAMIT DU MIR NICHT SOLCHE SACHEN AUSPLAUDERST? G: Ja, schon gut! Mta: Du wirst deine Gründe haben. L: Ja... Mta: Gut. Dann lass uns nachher in die KAS gehen... L: Nein... ich kann nicht, denn ich muss ins Lombos-Gras-Areal. Mta: Wo ist denn das?! G: Im südlichen Welshuk-Bund. Mta: Das gibt es doch nichts..?! G: Eine neue Bar hat aufgemacht, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wer sie führt... sagst du es mir? L: Ehm.... sobald ich zurück bin! Ich muss mich ranhalten, dann komme ich Morgen an... Mta: Wieso erst morgen? Die Teleportbarriere ist weg! L: Ja... und? Mta: Du kannst dich noch nicht teleportieren? Das ist nicht schwer! Wenn ich es dir kurz beibringe, bist du schneller als morgen dort! L: Gut. Dann bring es mir bei. My: Was machst du eigentlich sonst noch, außer jeden Tag lang hier zu sein? Og: Na, ich hab sonst nichts zu tun! My: Und du willst... hier bleiben, weil der unbekannte vielleicht wieder kommt? Og: Ja. My: Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Der wäre unlängst wiedergekommen. Og: Nur für den Fall. My: Na gut... dann musst du mich begleiten. Og: Und warum? My: Nichts mehr da! Ich muss einkaufen! Og: Und warum bestellst du nichts? My: Die Händler machen keinen so großen Umweg für „das Bisschen“, was ich bestelle. Og: Gut. Dann lass uns gehen. Maya und Ogmas verlassen das Theater, um Einkäufe zu tätigen. Was sie nicht wissen, .... ?: Sie verlässt die Insel... ihr größter Fehler! So kommen wir... Maya geht voran... Og..: Manacloie - ? → ? ?: (Das darf nicht wahr sein!!) My: Trödle nicht so! Og: Ich komme! F: Ihr werdet nicht fürs träumen bezahlt! Geflüster... Loa: Die Sklaventreiber in Aktion... Lr: Na, wir könnten wirklich schneller sein. Beeilen wir uns! Morgenschichtende in Nigerial... Loa: Ach, wie es wohl gewesen wäre... Lr: Oh, ja... wäre die Sache nicht passiert, dann hätte ich meinen kleinen Lontur jetzt immer noch... Loa: Geteiltes Schicksal... Lingo wird sicher schon groß sein, und nichts wissen... Lr: Den beiden geht es bestimmt gut. Loa: Ja... sicher. ? Loa: (Stein... du leuchtest? Mit ihr kannst du auch sprechen.) Sph: Gut. Lr: WAS WAR DAS? Loa: Der Stein... Sph: Beinhaltet eine Seele. Schon mal von Sophia, der unsterblichen Hexe gehört? Lr: Ja! Sph: Das hier eingeschlossen bin ich!... zumindest eine Hälfte. Ihr wollt wissen, wie es euren Kindern geht? Das kann ich euch sagen! Lr: Wirklich!? Sph: Ja... ihnen geht es gut. Und... Na sieh einer an! Sie sind beide hier in Alerna! Loa: Was? Lr: Wie?? Sph: Ja... der eine bei... Grunhilde... und der andere bei...der KAS Eradimal! Loa: KAS? Lr: Bei Mutter?! Sie lebt noch!! Ich bin überwältigt!! Ich muss sofort dort hin! Loa: Dann gehen wir! Wir nehmen jetzt Urlaub! Loria und Lara schleichen aus Nigerial... und gehen dann zuerst zu Grunhilde. L: Gut! Dann bin ich bald wieder da! L..: Transang – Aigemose, LGA, WB Mta: Und einfach weg... Gr: Er ist weg? Und wann kommt er wieder? An der Tür klopft es! Gr: wer kann das sein..? Grunhilde und Marta gehen zur Tür, und Grunhilde öffnet sie. Gr: Du... Lr: Mutter... Gr: Du... du... du..? Hier?? Lr: Ich... habe dich vermisst... oh, wo warst du bloß?!! Gr: Meine Tochter!! Mta: Das ist deine Tochter, Grunhilde?? Loa: Erstaunlich... Mta: Und... Moment... dich hab ich doch schon mal gesehen! Aber nein... Lingo sieht nicht so aus... Loa: Lingo?? E...ein Zweifarbpinguin wie ich?? Wo ist er??? Mta: Wer will das wissen? Doch scheinen Sie wie Lingo auszusehen... sind Sie mit ihm verwandt? Loa: Lingo... ich bin seine Mutter. Loria Losvame. Mta: Losvame?! Sie kennen nicht zufällig... Piron?? Loa: Mein Bruder? Doch..! Geht es ihm gut!? Mta: Meine Güte... G: Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du Lingos Mutter und Piron ist Lingos Onkel, Lara ist Grunhildes Tochter und Loopys Mutter... Loa: Ja genau. Doch... wieso sind Sie so überrascht? Mta: A... a... Loopy kann... Grunhilde!! Gr: Was? Oh, ja!! Lara, das... du kannst Lontur nicht sehen! Lr: WAS? DU VERBIETEST MIR NICHTS! Gr: Da...da...da... gab es gewisse Vorfälle...... d...die.... er wird... nein, nein, nein!!! Lr: Was war da los?? Ich habe ihn doch Milla gegeben..! Warum...? Gr: Kurz darauf.... ist... Milla ermordet worden. Und... .... danach ist er verschwunden und hat... Lr: Was erzählst du mir da..? Darüber scherzt man nicht! Gr: Ich... meine es ernst..! Da...da... das kann ich dir nicht sagen...! Lr: SAG ES MIR!!! Gr: Damals... h...hat er Milla noch für seine Mutter gehalten... doch dann passierte es... Lr: Die Ermordung..? Doch was hat das damit zu tun? Gr: Der... Mörder hat sich damals... wie.... in dich verwandelt!!! Lr: Wawas..?! Mta: Man kennt ihn auch unter dem Namen Trauma-Mörder, und er ist für eins bekannt: Er verwandelt sich mithilfe seiner Informationen immer in einen dem Opfer Nahestehenden... Und führte die Morde aus... so tat er es auch damals... als Ebenbild von dir. Lr: Meine...Güte.... Mta: Und er ist dafür bekannt, dass er einen Angehörigen traumatisiert, indem er seinen Sinn bricht. G: Den Sinn brechen? Mta: Man könnte auch sagen, die Weltansicht. Doch bei einem jüngeren Wesen... ist das Weltbild noch nicht stark genug ausgeprägt, um zu zerbrechen. Doch alles ändert sich... dann... Lr: jetzt glaubt... mein Lontur... ich hätte... ich... Lara wird ohnmächtig! Gr: Me.... Mta: Gohi! Du musst doch...? G..: Tec..: Lebenssicherung – Lr Mta: Eine... Geisterspiontechnik? G: Das hilft auf jeden Fall. Pr: Seltsam, dass Marta heute Morgen nicht da war... Li: Ja, sonst ist sie doch nicht so..? Yl: (Und Loopy? Wo ist Loopy? Was ist bloß los?!) Pr: Na dann... du heißt? Yl: Ich? Yoshol. Pr: Weiter? Yl: Da gibt es nichts weiter. Pr: Hm... Okay. Wir werden heute das unterrichten üben. Lingo, dieses Mal bekommst du eine Übung, bei der du nichts sprengen kannst... Li: Aber...! Pr: Und du wolltest Attackenkunde unterrichten? Yl: Ja.. Pr: Dann halte das mal... Piron stapelt auf Yoshols Armen unzählige Bücher... Yl: Und das...? Pr: Theoriewissen. Yl: Und das Unterrichten? Pr: In zwei Stunden. Dann stellst du in meiner Klasse den Blasswirbel vor. Yl: Mit vorführen? Pr: Ja. Yl: Aber ich kann keine Wind-Attacken! Pr: In zwei Stunden kannst du eine! Yl: (Na das hätte ich nicht gedacht...) K: Und morgen! Kammy springt aus dem Bett... K: Dann gehen wir es an... Ko... oh... nein! Ich werde jetzt arbeiten! L: Lechorca..! ..? Lcha: Eigentlich ist schon geschlossen..! L: Was haben wir damals besprochen..? Lcha: Damals.. ..? Warum? War da was wichtiges dabei? L: (Also nicht! Jetzt muss ich noch umschwenken!) Ich dachte, wir hätten über ein zweites Geschäft gesprochen! Lcha: Ja.. ja stimmt! Dann würde ich hier eine Aushilfe... (oder Lechorc...) und selbst im neuen Geschäft arbeiten! Aber... warum erzähle ich dir das? L: Ich sollte doch suchen! Und in Gagdalosa gäbe es viele leere Bars! Lcha: Wirklich? Kannst du sie mir zeigen? L: Ja..! Also, der Teleport funktionierte doch gleich.... Lcha: Gehen wir durch das Portal. Das geht schneller. Yl: Ja... ehm... heute werde ich euch den Blasswirbel vorführen. Der funktioniert so...... ehm... Man konzentriert an mehreren Punkten in der Hand seine Energie und dann... Es passiert nichts. Yl: (Was soll das?! So ein Mist! Diese vermaledeiten Wind-Attacken!!) Pr: Das ist etwas anderst... Eigentlich funktioniert es so... Yoshol verlässt das Zimmer... Yl: (Ich hasse das! Wenn nichts funktioniert! Und warum soll ich allein hier sein?! Loopy hat mich dazu überredet!! Ich war nie von der Idee begeistert! Was soll's!! Ich gehe!!) Yoshol verlässt die KAS und geht in die Innenstadt von Gagdi. Yl: Ein Kasino? Wenig Einsatz? Na, da werd' ich doch mal reinschauen! Lcha: So, das ist Gagdalosa? L: Ja. Also... da vorne, sehr zentral liegt das erste Gebäude... Und Yoshol fasste einen Beschluss, der sich noch als problematisch herausstellen wird... Yl: Ach, bleibt mir weg mit dem ganzen Mist! ICH BIN FERTIG DAMIT! Kdr: Um Mitternacht ist es soweit... Kar: Dann wird der Dämon... erwachen. Kor: (Das ist furchtbar... ich hoffe, dass sie es schaffen werden, den Dämon aufzuhalten... Und ich hoffe, dass Kammy wieder in Ordnung ist... ich komme bald zurück... mit ihr!) K: Ich spüre eine böse Macht... Doch wo wird sie auftauchen? G: Marta, fühlst du es auch? Mta: Ja. Eine böse Macht... ich hoffe nur nicht, dass es der erste Dämon ist... Sph: (Der... das darf nicht wahr sein.... wenigstens kann ich sie hier schützen!) Ein dunkler Tag... es wurde eine grauenvolle Vergangenheit aufgedeckt, Loopy verstrickte sich in immermehr Lügen, Yoshol erkannte die schlechte Seite von Alerna. Doch es war nicht alles so! Kammy ist gefestigt und kann wieder an Korasnos und Karla denken, ohne auf schräge Gedanken zu kommen. Doch der nächste Tag wird dunkler... er wird den Alltag durchbrechen, die Charakter einen... denn es ist der 2.9., im 4-Kontinentbund auch Schattentag genannt. 2.9.2245 Besonderes Ereignis: Schattentag Der Schattentag erinnert an den letzten Krieg, der vor mehr als 2000 Jahren stattfand. In diesem Krieg wurde auf niedrigstem Niveau gekämpft: Jeder Schlag saß tiefer als der vorhergehende... Bis es zum Radikalschlag kam. Es wurde fast der ganze Kontinent, heute Welshuk-Bund, ausgelöscht. Doch dann kam der Richter. Er hat es getan: Den Krieg beendet. Doch es wurde fast der gesamte kulturelle Schatz vom WB vernichtet... durch einen Bürgerkrieg, der mit den Dämonen geführt wurde... mit den drei großen Dämonen, die heraufbeschworen waren. Kdr: Lass es beginnen!! Kar: Ja!!! Kar..: Beschwörung des ersten Dämons Kdr: HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Dämon Nummer 1... ist erschienen. Der Dämon... Casites. Und er nimmt Kurs auf... Mareilla im Norden. Doch noch vor Mittag sollte nichts geschehen... L: Das könnte doch was sein! Lcha: Hm...doch es ist ziemlich alt...! L: Meinst du, das ist ein großes Problem? Lcha: Schon... doch die Lage wäre gut. Lass uns mal reinschauen! L: Ja! K: Schon... morgen... und... schon..so spät!? Da muss ich mich beeilen! Ich muss... ich will! Kammy richtet sich und geht in ihr Büro. K: So... QP Abnahme? Dann werde ich mich auf Morgen vorbereiten. Viele erstaunte Passanten beobachten Yoshol... Yl: 7... 7... Banane?!?! Verdammt! Gleich nochmal! Ein Mitarbeiter des Kasinos kommt zu ihm... ?: Entschuldigen Sie bitte,... Yl: 7... 7... Melone!!!? ?: Jetzt ist aber genug! Ich bitte Sie, das Kasino... Yl: RUHE!!! Yoshol erkennt EkroTakor, aber er ist irgendwie anders... Yl: 7... 7... PT: RAUS HIER! Yl: ... ES HÄNGT?! PT: LOS, RAUS!!! PreTakor schleift Yoshol aus dem Kasino! PT: Und lass dich hier nicht mehr blicken!! Yl: BITTE DOCH! Dann such ich mir eben ein anderes Kasino! Und Yoshol verschwindet in den Gassen von Gagdalosa. Und... der Mittag kommt... Mareilla im Norden... wird angegriffen... und die besten Kämpfer schaffen es gerade so, den Dämon in Schach zu halten... doch über kurz oder lang... werden sie es nicht schaffen... Deswegen versuchen sie telepathisch Hilfe zu rufen... und auch einige Charaktere hören sie... darunter sind Kammy, Marta, Korasnos und Sophia, die in einer Steinhälfte eingeschlossen ist... wer soll da eingreifen..? Alleine schaffen sie es nicht... Doch eine fasst den Entschluss... Mta: Wir müssen es wagen. Dem Dämon trotzen... G: Doch was ist, wenn es je zu einer Eskalation kommt? Korasnos können wir nicht mitnehmen! Mta: Was meinst du..? ! KAMMY GÜNNAH?! NEIN!!! NIEMALS!!! G: MARTA! Der Dämon ist gefährlich! Und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können! Mta: Dann können wir jeden fragen! G: NEIN! ES MUSS JEMAND SEIN, DER ÜBER K8 KÄMPFEN KANN!!! Mta: Da bleibt mir nur eines... Mta..: Transang - ... K: Was soll ich nur tun?! Ich kann nichts tun!! Nicht ohne.... Kammy blickt vom Boden auf... K: Was... du?...! Mta: Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei... K: ... dann lass uns losgehen. Doch... warte! Was ist mit Kudareschs Schergen!? Um die können wir uns nicht auch noch kümmern! Mta: Was schlägst du vor? K: Wir brauchen... Yoshol und Loopy. Mta: Yoshol... ist verschwunden. K: WAS?! ALLEINE KÖNNEN WIR NICHT..!! Mta: Qualifizierte Leute habe... ich auch. K: Wie? Mta: Lass uns zuerst zur KAS Eradimal gehen! K: Was willst du da..? Mta: Meine... Lehrer sind wirklich stark. Die zwei schaffen es. K: Hmpf! Auch wenn ich skeptisch bin, ich muss dir vertrauen. Los zur KAS! K..: Transang + Mta – KAS Kammy und Marta tauchen vor der KAS auf. K: Was ist das hier..? Mta: Meine KAS! K: Sieht ziemlich heruntergekommen aus! Mta: DARAN IST MEIN VORGÄNGER SCHULD! Doch genug! G: Halt dir besser die Ohren zu, Kammy... K: Warum? Mta: PIRON!!! DORA!!! LOS! HIER HER!!! K: Ist das laut!! G: Ich habe dich doch gewarnt! Piron und Dora kommen aus der KAS, doch Lingo und Loopy ungefragt auch! Mta: ... das ist es soweit. Li: Was ist los? K: Lingo..! Was tust du hier...?..!! Li: Das erzähl ich dir später. Marta? Mta: Geht wieder in die KAS zurück. Das ist nichts für euch. Ihr seit... L: (...zu schwach... wie ich es damals auch war...) Li: ... zu schwach?! Von wegen! Du kennst mich doch besser! Mta: Aber... nein! Das kann ich euch nicht zumuten! L: Wir schaffen das... K: Loopy..? Was macht ihr alle bloß hier? Mta: Kammy, konzentrier dich jetzt nicht darauf! Wir müssen los! K: Ja! K..: Transang + Mta, Pr, Do – Mareilla im Norden L: Ich bleibe nicht ohne Antwort zurück! L..: Transang + Li + K K: (Seit wann kann er das denn?!) Kammy, Marta, Gohi, Piron, Dora, Loopy und Lingo befinden sich nicht fernab des Dämons! Li: Was ist das?! Mta: Was macht ihr denn hier?!! Schnell, geht wieder! Der Dämon bemerkt die Gruppe... genauso wie Pischo und Ego! Der Dämon sendet Miniaturen!!! Kampf beginn! Do ↔ Min1 Pr ↔ Min2 L ↔ Pischo Li ↔ Ego MtaG, K ↔ D1 Pr: Passt besser sehr gut ab jetzt auf, was geschieht! Do..: Sandtornado – Min1 120, 120 ?-240/? Min1..: Höllenaura – Do 80 135/215 Do..: Eruption – Min1 175 0/<415 Pr..: Gletscherring – Min2 222 ?-222/<415 Min2..: Höllenaura – Pr 155/235 Pr..: Feuerkanone – aufladen Min2..: Höllenaura – Pr 80 75/235 Pr..: Feuerkanone – Min2 315 0/<415 L: Das ist doch Pischo! Pi..: Walküre – L -20 L..: Walküre – Pi -20 Pi..: Finsterhände – L 40 70/130 L..: Walküre – Pi 10,14,16,13,17 60 280/360 Pi..: Walküre – L 12,10,14,14,10 60 10/130 L: (... letzte Option...) L..: Apidale – Pi 2+8+0 = 10 → 500 0/360 L: das gibt es doch nicht..! Li: (Gohis leerer Körper... ich hoffe, der ist nicht so stark...) Li..: ... Li: (Was mach ich jetzt bloß? Vielleicht die falsche Eishand!) Li..: Falsche Eishand – Ego 99 91/180 Ego..: Finsterhände – Li 40 95/135 Li..: Falsche Eishand – Ego 99 0/180 K: Dann lass uns das mal anpacken! Mta: Lassen wir es ordentlich krachen! ... Kor: (Kammy... schaffst du es auch ohne mich..?) Dämonenkampf beginn! K..: Kirien-Fokus – K KP+165, PW (Kampfdauer) x2 Mta..: Ägnös-Fokus – Mta PW (Kampfdauer) x2 D..: Dämonenaura – K, Mta 105, 105 165/270 135/240 Aus dem Versteck... ?..: Vit – K, Mta K..: Komasevolga – Mta, K Kammy kann SKP Kirische Lanze einsetzen! Marta kann SKP Spindelwind einsetzen! Gohi erlernt SKP SFluch! G..: SKP SFluch – D Attk, Vert. -50%, -1Gsw K: Dann... Mta: ...lass uns das regeln! K..: SKP Kirische Lanze – D Mta..: SKP Spindelwind – D ∞ + ∞ = -33% 2/3 / 1 K: WAS?! Mta: WAS?! ?: (Oh nein...) D..: Dämonenaura - K, Mta 105, 105 60/270 30/240 Dämon 1 ist nicht mehr verlangsamt! K: Das schaffen wir nicht..! Mta: I...ich glaube, du hast recht... G: Was soll das! Macht weiter! Ihr seit schließlich nicht allein! K: Korasnos... Karla.... Mta: Grunhilde.... Agnes..! K, Mta: NEIN! WIR GEBEN NICHT AUF! K..: SKP Kirische Lanze – D Mta..: SKP Spindelwind – D ∞ + ∞ = -33% 1/3 / 1 D..: Dämonenaura – K, Mta Mta: Nein..! K: KORASNOS!!! VERGISS NICHT: ICH LIEBE DICH IMMERNOCH!!! Kor: ........... KAMMY!!! Kammys und Martas Blick springt zu einer Felsspalte! Kor: ICH HABE DICH IMMER GELIEBT! DARUM WERDE ICH NICHT ZUSEHEN! Kor..: Ergensamot – Kor K: WAS TUST DU DA!?? Eine rote Aura umgibt Korasnos.... er streckt seine Arme aus und die Felsspalte... zerbricht! Kor: KUDARESCH, HÖRST DU MICH?! DU WIRST KAMMYS SCHWESTER SOFORT ENTZAUBERN!!! SONST WERDE ICH DICH ENTZAUBERN!!! DER DÄMON SOLL DEINE VORSCHAU VERKÖRPERN! Kor..: Ergensamot – XV – D -10000% → 0/ 3∞ Kdr: Du mieser Verräter! Kor: ICH WAR NIE AUF DEINER SEITE! KARLA, HÖRST DU MICH!!? BEFREIE DICH VON SEIEM BANN! Kar: Oh.... .... !! Kdr: Was... geht da vor?! Kar: Was... tue ich hier??! DU! Nein! Weiche von mir!! Kar..: Transang – K Kdr: DU ENTKOMMST MIR NICHT!!! Kdr..: Transang – Kar Karla kommt vor Kudaresch an! Kar: Kammy! Hilf mir! Karla rennt auf Kammy zu...! Kdr: EINFÄLTIGE KRAHMERICHE! Kdr..: Käfigzauber – Kar Kar: NEEIN!! KAMMY!!! K: KARLA!!! Kor: DAMIT KOMMST DU NICHT DURCH!!! Kdr: WETTEN, DOCH! Kor..: SKP Kirische Lanze – Kdr Kdr: Ahrg... Korasnos hat Kudaresch gefährlich getroffen! Kdr: DU WIRST NIE WIEDER..! Kor: LASS SIE FREI!!! Kdr..: Schockkäfig Kar: Aaaau..! Kar 0/? K: KARLA!!! Kor: DU MIESES, VERDORBENES STÜCK..!!! MICH SOWEIT ZU TREIBEN...!!!! Kor..: Paradimension – Kdr, Kor Kudaresch und Korasnos, der wutentbrannt ist, finden sich in einer Paradimension wieder..! Kdr: Wo bin ich?! Was ist das??! Kor: DU WIRST FÜR IMMER HIER BLEIBEN!!!!! Kdr: Ach was! Schwachsinn! Kampf beginn! __NOINDEX__